Yuuhi Naruto: Demon of Snake Ally
by BlackSheep the Sage
Summary: Revamp of my hit story Naruto Yuuhi. hope you enjoy. I still own nothing R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Revised and reuploaded for your enjoyment. I still don't own Naruto, Also read and review thank you :)**

**Ch.1**

Four year old Naruto sat in an ally crying at the beating he had received. His cuts started to heal themselves.

"Yo," the blonde raised his head up to see two women looking down at him, "what you crying about gaki?"

"Be nice Anko-chan," the brunette asked, "what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzimaki." he said.

"Can you tell us what has you so upset, Naruto?" she asked.

"They keep beating me." Naruto sobbed out.

"Who?" the brunette asked.

"The villagers." the blonde said whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa back the truck up gaki," Anko said, "you mean these fuck bags are beating on little chubies now?"

"Language Anko-chan." her friend scolded.

"Japanese I think Kurinai-chan." Anko grinned cheekily at her friend.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Kurania asked herself, "Where are your parents.

"I never knew them." Naruto said and started crying again.

"Shh shh," Kurenai soothed, "why aren't you at the orphanage then?"

"They threw me out last year." the boy cried harder and Kurenai pulled him into a gentle hug and let him cry until the little boy fell asleep.

Anko sneered making her lover look at her.

"Damn Matron bitches," Anko said, "Kurenai-Chan go see the old man and get the paper work for a marriage license and adoption papers."

"Huh?" Kurenai asked confused.

"I was gonna propose properly on our anniversary next week but seeing this cute little gaki here inspired me to be spontaneous."

"You were gonna ask me to marry you?" Kurenai asked.

"Well when you say it that way, you make it sound like you don't wanna marry me." Anko said.

"Yes I'll marry you Anko-chan," Kurenai said, "but we're using my surname."

"Why?"

"Anko Yuuhi just has a nice ring to it." Kurenai said.

"Fare point," Anko said," and as for the adoption papers, we're having a family faster then I planed."

"You actually planned out future?" Kurenai asked.

"Since our first date when to stabbed your tongue into my mouth." Anko teased.

"I did not." Kurenai retorted blushing knowing it was actually true.

The had been dating since they were both chuunin. Anko took her to a fancy restaurant and later walked under the stars. When the purple haired girl dropped her off Kurenai had indeed kissed her and jabbed her tongue down her best friend turned girl friends throat.

"Yeah you did Kuri-Chan," Anko said, "not that I minded."

"Bitch." Kurenai muttered standing up and holding Naruto in her arms.

"But I'm your bitch, right?" Anko asked fake pouting.

"Yeah yeah," Kurenai said, "but if I'm getting the marriage license and adoption papers what are you gonna be doing."

"Oh don't worry babe," Anko said drawing a kunai out of her trench coat," Mama's gonna show those matron bitches what happens when you mess with her babies."

Kurenai was both stunned and turned on by her new fiancé's feelings towards the blonde boy. They had just met not only thirty minutes ago and already Anko thought of Naruto as her son.

"Anko-chan," Kurenai said, "have I ever told you that I love it when you're angry?"

"Only when I was mad at either perverts or someone either then you." Anko said placing her finger on her chin in mock thought.

"Just making sure," Kurenai said kissing the violet haired women on the cheek, "see you later Hebi-Hime."

"Not if I see you first Nai-Chan." Anko said winking at the brunette as she **Shunpoed** away.

It took Kurenai about five minutes to reach the Hokage's office; unfortunately, he had already left for the evening so Kurenai took the sleeping four year old back to her apartment. After placing him the spare bed she kept for when Anko would sleep their before they got together and kissed his forehead. The brunette walked back out into the living area when Anko walked in.

"So how'd it go?" she asked.

"He had already left so I brought him back here and put him in my spare bed." Kurenai said.

Anko nodded before pulling off her trench coat and sitting down on the couch in her mesh shirt and mini skirt. Kurenai sat next to her and placed her head on the purple haired girls shoulder.

"Why would people treat a kid that way?" Kurenai asked.

"I wish I knew Watashi no kōri no joō," Anko said stoking Kurenai's hair, "some people are just cruel to others to make themselves feel better about themselves."

"I scheduled an appointment with the Hokage for tomorrow at eight." Kurenai said.

"You truly hate me don't you Nai-chan!" Anko false pouted.

Kurenai was about to answer when they heard Naruto screaming from his room.

"I got him Nai-chan," Anko said, "Gaki's gonna have to get used to having two moms."

"When did you get so maternal?" Kurenai asked.

"When I decided the gaki was Mama's lil rattle snake." Anko said with her trade mark seductive grin.

"Just don't corrupt him too much Koko-chan." Kurenai said using her pet name for her violet haired girlfriend.

"No promises." she said walking into the room Naruto was in and grabbing the thrashing toddler and rubbing his blonde locks.

"Shh shh easy Gaki," Anko said, "Mama Gotcha, I'm here."

The blonde opened his eyes and looked at the violet haired Tokubetsu jōnin was holding him and thought she was going to hurt him like everyone else and cried even harder. Anko didn't know what to do so she did what Kurenai did when she was recovered and return to the village after what her sensei did and everyone treated her the same way. She started to sing.

"_Come stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand hold it tight_," Anko took the small blonde's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "_I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry._" adjusting him into her lap she kept singing, "_For one so small, you seem so strong my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, Can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry._" Naruto calmed down some and his screaming had turned into gentle sobs, "_'because you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on Now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always_."

Naruto finally calmed down and had fallen back asleep. Anko smiled and laid him back down and covered him up and kissed his brow.

"Get some rest my lil rattle snake," the Tokubetsu jōnin said walking over to the door, "tomorrow will be better."

Anko walked into Kurenai's room to see the jōnin was already in her nightwear, a large football jersey and shorts. Anko smiled as she pulled a large T-shirt out of the dresser and took off her mesh shirt and mini skirt and pulled the shirt on over her panties.

"How is he?' Kurenai asked.

"He's sleeping it off know," Anko said lifting her lovers quilt and sliding in next to her, "I'll be glade when we get him adopted tomorrow and he won't have to go through this anymore."

"I agree," Kurenai said scooting closer to the violet haired kunoichi and sighing, "I just wish we found him sooner so he wasn't so hurt."

"Well we found him know," Anko said draping an arm across Kurenai's waist and kissing her neck, "and I'll be dammed if anymore of these village idiots touch my lil rattle snake again."

"Only you Anko." Kurenai said as they fell asleep.

**Okay so i kept some chapters the same but I changed some pairings and teams around. this is still a Naruto/Temari pairing but the rest ias a surprise. Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

The next morning Kurenai and Anko woke up and dressed in their respective ninja wear, Kurenai in her ninja battle dress and Anko in her mesh shirt, mini skirt and trench coat. After they were dressed Kurenai started breakfast for the three of them.

"Anko," Kurenai said cracking a few eggs into a frying pan and setting it on the burner, "While I'm cooking go get Naruto-kun up and cleaned up for our meeting with the Hokage."

"As you wish Watashi no kōri no joō." Anko said bowing dramatically and tossing on her trench coat before kicking open the door to Naruto's room.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING GAKI-CHAN!" Anko shouted pulling the blanket off of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

"Good you're awake," Anko said, "know lets get you cleaned so your mommy doesn't kill me."

"Huh?" Naruto asked as Anko tossed him onto her hip and carried him into the bathroom.

"Mommy and I will explain everything at breakfast," Anko said turning on some warm water in the sink and pulling out a rag, "for now hold still so Mama can get you cleaned up and possibly get some nooki tonight."

"Who are you and whets nooki?" Naruto asked in an innocent voice.

"I'm the feature Mrs. Anko Yuuhi but you Gaki can call me Mama," Anko said as she whipped his arms down, "and as for the other question well nooki is..."

"ANKO-CHAN IF YOU TELL HIM WHAT THAT WORDS MEANS I'LL CUT YOU OFF FOR THREE MONTHS!" a voice called from the kitchen.

"I'll tell you on your twelfth birthday." Anko said.

"FOURTENTH!" the voice called again.

"Fourteenth birthday," Anko corrected, "close your mouth Gaki-Chan."

After she had finished cleaning him up some Anko led the blonde toddler into the kitchen where Kurenai had just finished setting eggs, hash browns and bacon on the table.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," Kurenai said, "would you like milk or juice to drink?"

"M-milk please." Naruto said shyly.

"Alright sweetie," Kurenai said pouring the dairy drink into a glass and setting it at a place at the table and lifting him into the chair seeing as he was too scared to move.

Naruto looked around as if waiting to see when the two women were going to drop the act and start beating him.

"Eat up Gaki-Chan," Anko said sitting next to him and lifting her coffee mug to her lips, "we got a big day today."

"Huh?" Naruto asked still being wary of the two ninja.

"Well for starters there's mommies and my wedding at eight immediately followed by us adopting you."

Naruto stood up and jumped out of the seat and started heading to the door.

"Sorry but I already know this trick you say you'll adopt me and then lead me into an ally beat me and leave me there." the toddler said in a sad voice.

Before he reached the door Kurenai grabbed him and picked him up. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as the jōnin lifted him up and hugged him.

"Dose this seem like something I would do if I wanted to harm you Naruto-kun." Kurenai asked as she embraced the toddler in her arms.

"Don't leave me out of this babe," Anko said taking the blonde from her and squeezing him gently with a hug herself before setting him down in the chair again, "and as for those people who did that to you, give Mama their names and social security numbers."

"No your not gonna kill them Anko-chan." Kurenai said.

"But Nai-chan," Anko whined, "they hurt Mama's lil rattle snake."

"I said no Anko-chan," Kurenai said, "You can't kill them," she paused smirking at her lover's adorable pout, "but you can maim them."

"Yae!" Anko cheered clapping her hands and looking like Christmas had come early, "Nai-chan I soooooo love you right now."

"Just now?" Kurenai asked.

"And every second of every minute." Anko added kissing the brunette. Just as they started getting carried away they heard the door close.

"He left while we were kissing didn't he?" Kurenai asked.

"Yep," Anko said, "I'll get him and meet you at the old man's office.

"Right." Kurenai said as they left and separated.

Anko jumped from roof to roof looking for the blonde toddler until she saw him sitting on the swing set at a playground. She was about to go get him when three bigger older boys came up to him.

"Hey brat," the biggest said, "you're on our swing."

"I don't see your name on it." Naruto said with attitude Anko couldn't help but be proud of.

"Well it's ours so move brat." the kid said again and pushed Naruto off the swing to the ground.

As soon as he was on the ground the three were on him in an instant and started hitting him with sticks and rocks they found. Finally Anko had enough and went through a set of hand signs.

"

******Striking Shadow Snake****!" She shouted as snakes shot out of her sleeves and latched onto Naruto and bringing him over to her. **

"Okay Gaki's," Anko said jumping down the ground and pulling out a kunai and licking the side of the ninja tool, "Who wants to loose what makes them a man first."

"Him!" the largest boy said, "he started this."

"Now why would I believe that he would be mean to any one?" Anko asked, "Mama's little rattle snake wouldn't hurt a fly would you baby?"  
Naruto said nothing because he was crying softly.

"Oh shit fire boys," Anko said looking the blonde boy over, "you made my baby not only cry but you made him bleed too," she continued to look Naruto over, "I suggest while I'm looking my son over you three run back to your mothers tits while you still have your legs."  
The three large boys ran off while Anko looked over Naruto still.

"You alright Gaki-Chan," Anko asked gently, "nothing broken, no fractures, how many fingers do you see?"

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked

"Our son just ran off during breakfast," Anko said pulling a few bandages and disinfectant out of her weapons pouch and started doctoring his cuts, "did you really think one of us wouldn't come after you?"

"So you really meant it," Naruto asked, "about adopting me?"

"Kid do you not remember last night at all?" Anko asked

"Most of it."

"Do you remember someone singing to you while you were freaking out in your sleep?" Anko asked.

"Kinda," Naruto said, "I heard a soothing voice but I couldn't hear the words they were using."

"Well that was me kiddo," Anko said grinning and slapping a bandage on the cut over his eye, "that was a song Kurenai use to sing to me when I went through what you've been going through only it wasn't so bad for me," she smiled, "All they did to me was insult me and throw rocks at me."

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"Now we go to see the old man and get mommy and I hitched and adopt you then if I can talk mommy into it we can get the food of the gods."

"Ramen?" Naruto asked starry eyed making Anko face fault.

"No kid," Anko said, "Dango is the food of the gods."

"But Ramen is the broth of truth and noodles of wisdom," Naruto said "Teuchi-jij and Ayame Nii-chan said so."

"You mean the two who run that Ichiraku joint?" Anko asked and Naruto nodded, "well I'll admit that they do make the best Ramen in Konoha but I still say Dango id the food of the gods."

"Ramen." Naruto said.

"Dango." Anko said picking Naruto up and carrying him to the Hokage tower.

"Ramen."

"Dango."

At the Hokage tower Kurenai was talking to the Sandaime Hokage.

"I see," the old man said, "so you wish to both marry Anko Miterashi and adopt Naruto Uzimaki?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Kurenai said.

"While I have no issue with you and Anko marrying I do have a issue with the adoption," Sarutobi said, "You are both aware of the danger he is do to what he holds?"

"Hia Hokage-Sama," Kurenai said "However I feel that if we just leave him alone lie he is now he'll become worse," she paused and looked down slightly, "plus I've seen how the village treat him and I'll be damned if I let my son be treated like that as long as I can still breath, even if you deny us Naruto we will make him ours in other ways because he needs us."

"Very well Kurenai," Sarutobi sighed, "I shall approve of both of your requests now when would you like all of this to take place?"

Just as he asked they heard voices approaching.

"Ramen."

"Dango."

"Ramen."

The door flew open and Anko came in carrying Naruto looking like they were in a heated debate.

"C'mon Gaki-Chan," Anko said, "Just admit Dango is the true food of the gods already."

"NEVER!" Naruto shouted, "Ramen will always triumph over this Dango you speak of."

"How can you say that when you've never even had Dango in the first place?" Anko asked.

"Just because." Naruto said crossing his arms as if that answer made the discussion over and he won.

"What are you two going on about?" Kurenai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Kurenai-Chan," Anko said, "our son here bereaves that Ramen is the food of the gods instead of tasty mouth watering Dango."

"But it is." Naruto said innocently.

"Gah that's it kiddo," Anko said setting Naruto on a chair in the office, "when this is over I shall convert you to the light side."

"Is there Ramen there?"

"Ahh!" Anko screamed face faulting.

"There there Koko-Chan," Kurenai said, "As a wedding present we'll have our first family dinner at the Dango stand."

"Yea!" Anko said clapping rapidly.

"Alright down to business," Sarutobi said, "now sign here, her initial here and sign here and congratulations I now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride," Anko pulled Kurenai into a deep kiss and dipped her, "good I now present Mrs. Anko and Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Now gemme Naruto's adoption papers old man." Anko said placing a dazed Kurenai back upright.

"Here you go," Sarutobi said, like your marriage papers I signed in the witness place so sign here and here and here."

Outside Naruto was once again being carried this time by his one of his new mothers Kurenai.

"So Mrs. Yuuhi," Anko asked, "I believe you said something about Dango tonight right?"

"Yes Koko-chan," Kurenai said closing her eyes, "You can have only ten though."

"Fine." Anko said.

After dinner, which Anko and Naruto continued to argue about were bickering about wither Dango or Ramen the new family returned to Kurenai's apartment with Anko carrying a sleeping Naruto.

"For a kid who claims that Ramen is the food of the gods he sure went to town on those sticks of Dango" Kurenai said.

"Well he is my son." Anko said affectionately.

"Our son." Kurenai corrected.

"Details, Details." Anko said as the newlyweds placed Naruto into bed before going to bed themselves and falling asleep.

**Okay I promise Ch 3 will be different. until then ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**Disclaimer: I looked in the closet, under the bed and even in my footlocker and couldn't find any proof I owned Naruto so I guess I don't. Damn. Oh well I can still write this I guess.**

**Time Skip: Three Years Later**

Yuuhi Naruto as a sleep. or at least thats how it looked to the untrained eye. In reality the young blonde was on guard waiting.

'This time.' He thought.

For three years he had lived with his new mothers Yuuhi Kurenai and Yuuhi Anko nee Miterashi and for three years he had been pray to his Mama Anko' s 'sneak attack lessons'.

They had started after he had joined the Ninja Academy last year along with daily spars with Anko and Chakra control exercises with Kurenai.

"GOOOOOOOD MORNING GAKI CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anko went for her perusal morning pounce and headlock technique only for Naruto to roll out of the way at the last minute and onto the floor while Anko landed on the mattress and out the open window.

"NARUTO: 1 MAMA: 34!" Naruto called down only for the Anko falling to burst into smoke and was replaced with one of Naruto's pillows from his bed.

"Make that Gaki-chan: 0 Mama: 35" Anko said from behind him with his head now locked into a head loch while her free hand was digging into his scalp giving him a noogie.

"AHH MOM! MAMA'S HURTING ME!" Naruto shouted.

"NO I'M NOT!" Anko shouted back placing a hand over Naruto's mouth ignoring his muffles protests.

"ANKO LEAVE NARU-CHAN ALONE AND BOTH OF YOU COME EAT!"

Reluctantly Anko released the young blonde and led the way to the kitchen where Kurenai was dressed in her usual wrapped battle dress with one long red sleeve with an apron over it. The dress had been a present from Naruto and Anko after she passed her Jonin test.

"Good Morning Naru-chan," Kurenai said bending down and placing a light kiss in the blondes forehead, "are you excited about your first day at the academy?"

"Yep," Naruto answered taking a bite out of his eggs and sausage omelet, "Todays the first day on my road of becoming a great ninja like you and Mama."

"Aw," Anko said sipping her coffee, "Gaki-Chan want's to be like his Mama," She proceeded to pretend to wipe a tear away, "I'm so proud."

"Don't forget after classes today come straight home," Kurenai said taking Naruto's empty plate as the young seven year old went to dress for the day, "I'll be taking a few D-Rank Missions to keep busy but when you get home I'll see about teaching you a genjutsu."

"C'mon Nai-Chan," Anko said once the blonde haired boy was out of the room, "With the kids Chakra Levels He's got no chance at doing genjutsu so I say we teach him something that will make a big boom."

"And I say he can learn," Kurenai said sipping her own mug of coffee, "besides it wouldn't hurt him to learn how to mess with someone's minds."

Unknown to them Naruto heard what they said and frowned. His Mom wanted him to learn Genjutsu, yet it seemed he had too much chakra for some reason unkown. sure they had been doing chakra exercises for a year now but it could only do so much to help him with his problem.

Naruot's closed his eyes as he sat on his futon and pulled his sandles on. His eyes shot open as he found himself in some sort of sewer.

"Come Closer."

Naruto looked around and followed the voice until he came to a large cage with a tag that had 'SEAL' written on it.

"So the warden finally comes to see his jailer," the voice said as a large animal shifts inside, "Do you know who I am kit?"

"No." Naruto said in a typical seven year old fashion.

"I am the Great Princess Kyuubi Francesca Maria Banana Phanana Bobana no Kitsune the first but you can call me Kurama," Kurama said grinning as a dark feminine aura surrounded her, "But don't call me Kurry, call me Kurry and you'll die."

"Okay then," the blonde gulped before looking around, "So Why're we in this dump?"

"This kit is a preference of my cell in your mind," Kurama said, "Basically the Shinigami Seal in this cell is trying to make the ever impressive being that is me submit myself to the will of that glorified goth that is the Shinigami."

"Alright then Kurama-chan," Naruto said, "So what can I do for you today?" he asked politely

"To put it simply I'm why you can't do the genjutsu teh Crimson Eyed One is trying to teach you," Kurama explained, "you have near perfect chakra control for someone your age but with me being here causes you too have so much that you can't get the chakra down low enough to do those low level genjutsu she's trying to teach you."

"So what I'm hearing is that I can only do high level genjutsu." Naruto simplified.

"Yep." the nine tailed beast said poping the 'p' at the end of the word.

"Alright then I'll tell Mom after class that thats the case and see what she thinks," Naruto said looking around, "so this is my mind right?"

"Yes." Kurama said not sure where the kit was going with this since they had covered that this was his mind at the beginning.

"Then I can change it." Naruto said closing his eyes and pushing his chakra into the cell altering it.

Now in place of the cell was a large forest with thick trees and plenty of game to hunt. And at the edge of it all and a large body of water that wnt on for miles.

"WATER!" Kurama shouted in joy, "FRESH WATER THANK YOU NARU-KUN THANK YOU!" the great Biju then proceeded to lick the young seven year old from foot to face covering him with saliva, "AT LAST A REAL BATH!" Kurama shouted diving into the water making a tidal wave splash Naruto who sweat dropped watching the strongest of the tailed beast splash around like a toddler at the beach.

"Girls." Naruto muttered as he left his mind scape.

Turns out while Naruto was in his mind scape with Kurama his body had been on auto piolet and was now back outside his house late in the afternoon just as Kurenai was coming home from the D-Ranked missions she had done that day.

"Right on time Naruto-kun," Kurenai said, "How was school today, did you make any friends?"

"Not today," Naruto said, "It all just seemed to blur on by."

Kurenai giggled at her sons words.

"There will be days like that as a shinobi," Kurenai said, "Now today I'll teach you a basic genjutsu."

"Actually Mom," Naruto said, I think we need to have a talk."

Naruto then told her about his encounter with Kurama and what they talked about.

"First I want you to know that your Mama and I planned on telling you on your next birthday about Kurama." Kurenai said placing a hand to her head trying to process what her son had just told her, "and second this throws all my lesson plans out the window."

"So I'm not in trouble?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe a little bit for talking to strangers," Kurenai said smiling, "but we'll get to that later for right now I'm going to teach you a B-rank genjutsu I've used called Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death, the main purpose of this jutsu to capture my targets in order to either knock them out or if the mission calls for it kill them."

Naruto nodded, he had this talk a few months ago with Kurenai and Anko about killing when they had enrolled them in the academy. a shinobis' main jobs was often to kill for the village, either foreign spies or traitors with information that could lead to the fall of Konoha if her enemies got ahold of them.

"Now the hand seals for this jutsu are Dog, Snake, Monkey, Ox, and Tiger," Kurenai continued performing the seals for him, "then you try to make your chakra like a mist, but as you master the jutsu you can make it look like anything, former masters used leaves but I prefer to use flower petals." Kurenai finished her explanation of the jutsu before performing it for Naruto to see.

After a few more demonstrations Naruto tried the genjutsu himself. The first few times Naruto succeeded in disappearing from veiw like his mother had, but he had trouble aiming to incase Kurenai in a tree like she had. by the time Anko had came home from the T&amp;I Department Naruto had been able to trap Kurenai in the genjutsu three times in a row and the mother and son genjutsu users were sitting down at the table getting ready to start dinner.

"Hey sexy lady and beautiful gaki," Anko greeted planting a kiss on Naruto's brow making the seven year old yell protest about Mama Germs which were ignored as Anko kissed Kurenai on the lips like she had on their wedding night.

"Whats got you so excited tonight Anko-chan?" Kurenai asked.

"Well Ibiki and I were assigned a hard case today, a spy from an unknown origen was found in the old man's office by Kakashi and Itachi after they got back from a high classed mission and was broght in, no matter what we tried the teme wouldn't crack."

Language Anko-chan." Kurenai chastened lightly knowing how her wife got when she talked about work.

"Japanese love," Anko cheekily replied, "anyways so I got to try something new today, which succeeded by the way, and got the guy to crack and admit he worked for former Elder Danzo, and spilt all his juicy secrets."

"So what happened to this Dango guy?" Naruot asked.

"First never confuse the food of Kami-sama with this trator again Gaki-chan," Anko teased her son lightly on his miss pronunciation, "and to answer your question he's in a holding cell after haven his right arm removed for it being made out of the First Hokage's DNA and had over a dozen of the Uchiha's sharingan eyes in it as well."

"Should you be telling all of this to us?" Kurenai asked.

"The old man said it's going to be released tomorrow anyways so as long as we don't go spreading it around to quickly then it's alright." Anko explained.

"Alright then Naruto if your finished then go ahead and wash up and get to bed, I'll be up to tuck you in after a while."

"But Mom i'm not sleepy yet." the seven year old protested.

"Naruto Yuuhi." Kurenai said turning her 'Ice Queen' look on her son.

"The shower's this way right?" Naruto asked before racing off to do as his mother asked.

"So how was genjutsu training today?" Anko asked already knowing the answer.

"We found out why he was having trouble," Kurenai said and told her wife what their son told her this afternoon, "So I think we should tell him about that night so he understands that it wasn't his fault."

"I think your right." Anko said as they rose up and went up to Naruto's room to see him already asleep. cuddling with a stuffed tow they had gotten him on his first night at home with them.

" I guess it can wait for tomorrow." Anko said as she bent down and kissed the blondes head making him mutter in his sleep and smile.

Kurenai did the same smiling as the couple went to they're room to sleep as well.

**and done. sorry it took awhile but I just started going back to school and work I hardly had time to write but I finally finished the rewrite for ch 3. I'll try to get Ch.4 up fster then this one. Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hi sorry I've been off the gride for a while but my laptop crashed and needs a new harddrive. so ive been working on the stories I have on my desk top so until further notice the following storied are on suspension.**

**Part of the pack**

**Son of La Mueta and Xibalba**

**Girl with the one Eye**

**sorry for the wait and good night.**

**Ch.4**

(Five years later)

Twelve year old Naruto Yuuhi sat meditating in the backyard of his mothers and his house. they moved here a month after they adopted him and during the eight years he lived with the genjutsu mistress and snake mistress, never once had they raised a hand to hurt him outside of his training sessions he started with them three years ago when he started the academy. At the academy the teachers at first ignored him and assigned him harder work in an attempt to hold him back because of the Kyuubi he held in his stomach. His mother Kurenai told him about the demon fox on his fifth birthday when they started his training. At first he thought he WAS the Kyuubi but when he asked his mothers this, his other mother Anko flicked him in the forehead and told him to stop talking nonsense.

After he showed Anko his work for her to check like she asked him to she went into what Naruto dubbed 'Mama Frenzy mode' in which Anko went to who ever tried to be mean to him because of the Kyuubi and 'beat the living shit outta em' as his sadistic mother called it.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto opened his eyes to see his gentler mother Kurenai Yuuhi standing in the doorway looking at him with her warm crimson eyes, "you better hurry up or else you'll be late for the Genin Exam."

"Gotcha Mom." Naruto said taking one last calming breath before standing and walking inside.

"What were you doing son?" Kurenai asked her son in all but blood and birth.

"Just meditating and narrowing down Kurama's Chakra flow into my own network." he said.

After telling him about the fox demon, Naruto met said demon that night when he went to sleep. The entire night Kyuubi, or Kurama as her real name actually was, told him about how she had only attacked the village after a Uchiha long thought dead used his cursed eyes to hypnotize her into attacking Konoha. Naruto accepted her apology and the two formed a pact to work together from now on.

The next morning Naruto told his mothers what happened and that he could now use genjutsu like Kurenai, which he struggled in because of his large Chakra reserve. He also learned Anko's

****Dragon Fire Jutsu ****and ****Striking Shadow Snake**** along with two of Kurenai's genjutsu Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Deathand Genjutsu: Petal Disperse.

"Just remember to do your best Naruto-kun." Kurenai said kissing him on his forehead.

"You got it Mom." Naruto said grabbing his crimson trench coat with one of the sleeves torn off and calligraphy written on it that said "Konaha's Fox Master" and tossing it over his orange shirt and heading out the door.

At the academy Naruto sat with his two best friends Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Their trio use to be a quartet but their friend Choji Akamichi dropped out of the ninja academy to become a Ninja Chief. Currently the three were playing poker while Naruto and Ino were waiting to take the last part of the exam.

"I'll take two." Shikamaru said in his usual tired strained voice.

"Give me three, Fox Boy." Ino said, Naruto told them about Kurama last year and they said it didn't matter to them.

"Two pair Kings and Tens." Naruto said showing his hand.

"Three of a kind Nines." Ino said.

"Pair of Tens." Shikamaru said.

"I get the pot." Naruto said taking the large stacks of potato chip bags.

"Why do we even play with you if you always win Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because it's too troublesome for you to try to not play." Naruto responded.

"Fair point." Shikamaru said setting hid head down and falling asleep.

"Ino Yamanaka on stage Naruto Yuuhi on deck." Mizuki said looking at the clip board as a kid who failed came out.

Ino and Naruto walked through the door and Ino stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki while Naruto stood off to the side.

"Please do a substitution, Hinge and Bushin Ino." Iruka said.

"Right," Ino said forming a hand sign, "**_Hinge_**!" She shouted turning into Naruto.

"Looking good Ino-Chan." Naruto called from the side.

Ino released the Hinge and stuck her tongue out at him before getting back to her exam and making three copies of herself and substituting herself for Naruto.

"Ta-da!" Naruto said after he appeared in front of the teachers when Ino replaced her for him.

"Ino Yamanaka, pass." Iruka said as Ino canceled the Jutsu and left the room with her headband.

"Yuuhi," Mizuki said, as always he called Naruto by his surname, "do a hinge, Bushin and substitution."

"Right." Naruto said as he did the exam in the same order as Ino but replaced himself with a startled Mizuki, who had tried to cast a genjutsu to make Naruto fail but found that the fox brat had broken it.

"Congratulations Naruto," Iruka said proud of his student and friend, "You pass."

"Booyakasha!" Naruto shouted taking the head band and putting it on while heading for the door, "oh and Mizuki-teme, try to remember my Moms the Genjutsu Mistress so I know when a genjutsu being used on me."

Mizuki was surprised while Iruka sighed and scowled at his one time friend.

"Mizuki that's the hundredth time this year you tried that," Iruka said signaling the ANBU to come in, "I had hoped that I wouldn't need to ask them but ANBU take this traitor to T&amp;I and Have Anko Yuuhi know what he did."

Mizuki paled while Naruto laughed his ass off.

"Say hi to Mama for me." Naruto said walking out.

The trio sat at the Ichiraku Ramen bar to celebrate becoming shinobi like the rest of their family.

"Wonder whose gonna be on our genin teams." Naruto said slurping his noodles.

"Too troublesome to think about," Shikamaru said, "just wait until next week and see then rather than dread about it."

"Shut up Shikamaru," Ino said glaring at her friend, "You're always saying that."

"Actually Ino-Chan I find Shika's way of thinking rather logical," Naruto said making Ino turn to him with a look that said 'explain now or I'll kill you,' "I mean by telling us it's too troublesome too think about he basically saying chill and let it happen."

"Fine Fox Boy I'll let it slide for now," Ino said, "I'll let it go for now."

"Thank you Ino-Chan." Naruto said as the three parted ways.

At the Yuuhi house, Naruto stood across from Anko in the back yard for their evening spar.

"Alright Gaki-Chan," Anko said getting into the Hebi stance she always used, "Shall we dance?"

"C'mon Ma," Naruto groaned getting into the Hebi stance as well, "Do you have to call 'Gaki-Chan' all the time?"

"No matter how old you get kiddo," Anko said avoiding a punch from her son, "you always be my 'lil rattle snake' or 'Gaki-Chan'."

"Fine then." Naruto said picking up the pace of his attacks.

Their spar lasted longer then the usual time until Kurenai stopped it due to how late it was getting. Laying down in his bed Naruto looked out his window at the stars as he drifted off to sleep

Dreamscape

Naruto found himself in what he and Kurama called his Dreamscape, an astral plain that he and Kurama often met in when the fox thought its container needed some form of advice or training.

"**Come here kit.**" the fox called from its cage.

The blonde ninja approached the cage door and looked at the demon he held.

"What do you want Baka Kitsune?" Naruto asked annoyed the fox had pulled him here when he was exhausted already.

"**Insolent whelp!**" the fox bellowed, "**I called you here to congratulate you on becoming a shinobi and all I get is mouth where's the respect?!**"

"Up your nose and around the corner." Naruto said smiling.

'**I hate you so much.**" Kurama deadpanned.

"Love you to fox and thanks." Naruto smiled before walking away.

As he walked he heard Kurama speak on last time.

"**Your welcome kit.**"

The week passed and Naruto sat next to Ino while Shikamaru sat on her left.

"Think we'll be on the same team?" Ino asked.

"Again with the team thing Ino?" Shikamaru Asked, "you're too troublesome for your own good you know."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LAZY BONED BAKA?" Ino shouted.

"Ah I'm gonna miss this." Naruto sighed sarcastically.

"CARE TO REPEAT THAT WHISKERS!"

"Alright Ino settle down," Iruka said walking into the room, "Alright before I read off the teams I'd like to say..."

(One boring ass speech and teams 1-6 later)

"Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..."

"YES TRUE LOVE PREVAILES SUCK ON THAT INO-PIG!" the pink haired banshee shrieked.

"What was that Sakura," Naruto said, "I couldn't hear you over your big forehead could you repeat that."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BAKA NARUTO?" Sakura shouted.

"Pecking order." Naruto said.

"What?

"Pecking order," Naruto said (A.N. Do NOT OWN DBZ ABRIDGED EITHER ALL THAT GOES TO TEAM FOUR STAR WHERE EVER THEY ARE), "there's you, the dirt, the worms in the dirt, my stool, me and my mothers."

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE YOUR CRAZY!"

"Crazy," Kiba said from behind Naruto joining in their favorite past time, pissing Sakura off, Placing one foot on the dest and clenching his fist infront of his face as his eyes turned to fire "THIS IS KONAHA!" Akamaru barked in agreement from his owners head his eyes matching his.

"Nice one Kiba." Naruto said.

"Glad to help."

"Alright as I was saying team seven is Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto Yuuhi."

"Uhh Iruka Sensei," Naruto said, "is this pay back for when I replaced your shampoo for pink hair dye and everyone thought you were a Haruno?"

"Your team leader Is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka continued ignoring the memory of him with pink hair.

After lunch Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves bored out of their minds waiting for their new sensei.

Two hours later the door opened.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shrieked.

"You're rather loud you know that." the silver-haired ninja with a mask on his lower face and his head band over his left eye.

"I tell her every day." Naruto said.

"Meet up on the roof in five minutes." the man said.

On the roof the silver-haired jonin spoke again.

"Okay let's get this over with," he said, "names likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams please."

"Why don't you go first sensei so we can see how it's done?" Sakura said.

"Fair enough I'm Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi said, "My likes and dislikes are none of your business I don't really have any hobbies and my dream hmm never really thought about it."

'_All we got was his name_' was the collective thoughts.

"You next pinky."

Ignoring the crack at her hair Sakura went next.

"I'm Sakura Haruno my likes..." she looked at Sasuke and giggled, "My hobbies are..." again looks at Sasuke while Naruto said 'Stalker' and covering up as a cough, "and my dream is..." looked at Sasuke and shrieks loudly.

"Great and now that ear is deft now." Naruto muttered cleaning out his right ear.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"NARUTO-BAKA AND INO-PIG!"

'_Greeeaaaaaat a fan girl._'

"The feelings mutual Bubblegum head." Naruto muttered.

"Okay blonde you go." Kakashi said.

"I'm Naruto Yuuhi," Naruto said, "I like foxes, snakes Ramen, Dango, my friends and my mothers, my dislikes are perverts, pink haired banshee, people who insult my mothers because of their sexuality and a little orange book, my hobbies are playing 'Dose it grow back' and 'Dose it bend that way' with people who piss me or my mothers off, training in genjutsu and gardening, and my dream is to show the world that genjutsu is not to be underestimated like my Mom."

"Vary detailed you get a cookie," Kakashi said tossing a cookie to Naruto who caught it in his mouth and chewed it," now you mister Duck ass." he said pointing at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said, "I don't really like anything unless its Emo, and everything is pointless to me, I don't have a dream but an ambition, I'm gonna revive my clan and kill a certain someone."

"WOW!" Naruto and Kakashi said together, "that's dark."

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, "YOUR SO DREAMY GO OUT WITH ME PLEASE!"

"No." Sasuke said.

"And that there brings the total to 125 on number of times Sasuke turned down a girl," Naruto said before smiling cheeky at him, "should I start watching my ass incase you decide to go for me or warn the other guys."

"I'll kill you."

"BAKA SASUKE-KUN ISN'T GAY LIKE YOUR BIMBO MOTHERS!"

"Sakura we're gonna play a game," Naruto said, "It's called 'Dose the pink haired howler monkey bend that way?'"

"Huh How do you play?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"Like this." Naruto said grabbing at Sakura's arm only for her to dive behind Sasuke.

"Ow ow ow." Sakura whimpered before they heard a snap.

"Sensei he broke my arm he should be punished." Sakura weeped.

"He didn't touch you and he did warned you against insulting his mothers and that he wouldn't tolerate it." Kakashi said,.

"Next time I'll put you in a genjutsu where all your hair is cut off and it'll never grow back." Naruto said looking at the pink haired girl.

"Whoa that's pretty mean Naruto." Kakashi stated.

"I try."

"Alright that's enough excitement for now," Kakashi said, "tomorrow your real test begins meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at five o'clock and don't eat anything."

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"You'll just throw up it right back up." Kakashi said eye smiling before e bursting into smoke and vanishing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5 Bell Test**

**Disclaimer: Black Sheep dose not own Naruto. Naruto Yuuhi is a nonprofit fan based story. all rights go to Shoun jump, Toonami, Cartoon network and the creator of the best Manga ever Masashi Kishimoto, Please support the official release.**

The next morning. Naruto woke to find that Anko was not doing their traditional pounce and grapple movement. climbing out of bed and carefully dressing remaning on guard for his mother to strike only to find her sitting ar the kitchen table sipping coffee looking smug while Kurenai moved around the kitchen with the same look and a slight limp.

"Oh you didn't." Naruto groaned sitting at the table and banging his head on it.

"Hey my lil Rattle Snake made genin had to relish my succesful parenting skills some how." Anko defended.

"Argh!" Naruto groaned.

"But in all serious Naruto," Anko said making her son and wife look at her, "I am proud of you and to celibrate I want you to sign this." Anko said biting her thumb and casting a set of hand seals before slamming her hand on the table "**Summoning jutsu!**" She exclaimed as a small blue snake appeared on the table.

"For the past eight years I've been working with the snakes to gain more favor then my former teacher so i could have him removed from the scroll and add people," Anko explained as Kurenai opened her mouth, "Now Naruto, as a sign of reaching genin in our family, I Anko Yuuhi as co-head of the Yuuhi Family welcome you the rank of being a shinobi of konoha by letting you sign our families new and official summoning contract with the Hebi Clan."

Stunned Naruto slowly bit his thumb before signing starting to sign his name next to Anko's befor eshe stopped him.

"Not there kiddo," Anko said guiding his hand to the third space, "that spots for Nai-Chan."

"But Anko-Chan..." Kurenai said.

"Its been all set up babe," Anko said, "Manda-kun agreed to forgo the sacrafice as long a swhen we get him, he gets to eat Orochimaru, And I know in the future you'll be leading your team on out of the village missions so I want both of you to have somthing from me to protect yourselves when I'm not there."

Stunned silent yet again by her usually playful wife's seriousness, Kurenai bit her thumb and signed her name between her wife's and son's signatures before healing herself with the bit of first aid medical ninjutsu she knew.

"Like I said Manda-kun knows I'm letting you two sign and he trusts my judgment for future summoners, sice the Hebi scroll is know our families offical summoning contract." Anko said as the snake rolled the scroll up and swallowed it before returning to the Hebi home.

Naruto rose to his feet, walked around the table and hugged his mother as hard as possible. It took awhile for Anko to return her sons embrace.

"Thanks Mama." Naruto said.

"Just be safe lil Rattler." Anko whispered as her tears slid down her face into her sons hair.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the training area 7 like Kakashi told them to. How ever seeing as their sensei had yet to arrive the two sat down and waited when their trird teammate came into the clearing munching on a energy bar.

"Hey Naruto-Baka what are you doing?!" Sakura screamed, "Kakashi Sensei said not to eat!"

"Correction howler monkey," Naruto said, "He suggested not to eat however both my parents are a jounin sensei and a Tokubetsu jonin in the T&amp;I Department and I've spared with both sense I was six years old so I know that we need as much energy as we can to even have a chance at whatever he has planned for us to do," the blonde genjutsu and now summoning user closed his eyes and tossed a bar at the other two, "I suggest you eat now cause from what my mother told me from her past missions with Kakashi Sensei, he'll be another two hours so eat and take a lil nap." with that Naruto laid dawn and fell asleep

Both his teammates looked at the snake he had given them before Sakura tossed her's away determined to follow the rules like she thought were established while Sasuke shrugged before eating the energy bar and laying down and sleeping himself.

Two hours later.

Naruto and Sasuke awoke to the sound of Sakura screaming. Again.

"YOUR LATE SENSEI!"

"Sorry I was lost on the road of life." Kakashi said lamely.

"Blonde, raven or red head?" Naruto asked knowing what he meant after Anko and Kurenai gave him 'the talk' last year. needless to say he had nightmares for three months after their lesson on foreplay.

"All three." Kakashi said eye smiling at his blonde haired pupil.

"**Striking Shadow Snake**"

Naruto said flinging out his left hand and twenty snakes flew from the cuffs of his crimson trench coat.

"NARUTO-BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sakura screeched.

"As I said yesterday," Naruto said recalling the snakes to him and having them slither into his coat, "I hate perverts."

"How was what he said Per...?ver...ted?" Sakura asked as the answer to Naruto's question dawned on her before turning to her sensei and glaring, "Oh that's just wrong."

"Okay now that that's out of the way," Kakashi said as the last snake returned Naruto and the blonde kissed it on the snout before it joined its fellow snakes in his coat, "you have until noon to get these bells from me." pulling two bells from his equipment pouch

"But sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura said.

"Way to point out the obvious Pinky," Naruto said, "obviously whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy."

"Correct Naruto," Kakashi said securing the bells to his belt before looking at his charges,"START!"

Sasuke and Sakura vanished in a instant while Naruto castes Dog-Snake-Monkey-Ox-Tiger hand signs before muttering so low that Kakashi struggled to hear "**Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death**." and dissolved into crimson rose petals.

'_So The other two hid themselves amongst the environment while Naruto castes a genjutsu to hide himself from my senses,_' the former ANBU captain thought, '_while I'm rather good with genjutsu I have no idea where he WHAT!_' he was pulled from his thoughts when he found himself incased by a tree with the upper half of Naruto sticking out of it holding a kunai to the jonin's throat.

"Sasuke Sakura quick while I have him trapped get the bells!" the blonde shouted.

"Not bad Naruto," Kakashi said before the jonin disappeared "however I expected more out of the son of two jonin."

Naruto gasped finding that Kakashi had switched places with him in his genjutsu. as fast as he could Naruto spiked his chakra and ended the Jutsu before casting the Tiger, Tiger, Horse, Ox hand signs and had his body dissolve into rose petals once more.

Mentally Kakashi was impressed a genin had managed to get him IN a genjutsu but he didn't show it.

'_So what now you three._' the jonin mentally asked.

Sasuke, who was hiding in a tree, was ready to hurl the shuriken in his hand at the jonin when a hand stopped him. turning he saw his blonde teammate next to him shaking his head.

"Don't," Naruto said, "if he could switch places with me in a genjutsu imagine what he could do to you in a tiajutsu fight."

Sasuke scuffed and snatched his hand from Naruto.

"I don't need your help loser," Sasuke said, "You and the pink haired fog horn will just get in my way."

"Fog horn that's a good one can I use it?" Naruto asked making Sasuke sweat drop before launching him self at Kakashi and starting a tiajutsu fight.

"Idiot." Naruto said dissolving into flower petals again and appearing next to Sakura.

"Hey foghorn," Naruto said scaring Sakura, "we need to help Teme."

"BAKA!" Sakura screeched, "SASUKE-KUN WILL WIN AND GIVE ME A BELL AND YOU WILL GO BACK TO THE ACADEMY LIKE THE LOSER YOU ARE!"

"I tried Sensei I really did." Naruto muttered before jumping out into the open where Sasuke was now just a head in the ground.

"Hey cabbage head," Naruto said squatting down, "ready to listen now?"

"Just get me outta here dope." Sasuke grunted.

"How 'bout if I do that you and I convince Sakura to work with us and we pass this test so I can get some Ramen."

"Hn Ramen is disgusting."

"TAKE IT BACK RAMEN AND DANGO ARE THE FOOD OF THE GODS!"

"Fine I'll work with you and the idiot fan girl just get me outta here." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled and grabbed a hand full of the Uchiha's hair and dragging a squalling Sasuke out of the ground.

"Okay you can come out now Sakura!" Naruto called and a fuming Sakura Haruno came over ready to hit Naruto.

"BAKA WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!" she shouted.

"Would you like it better if he was just a head in the ground fog horn?" Naruto asked to himself, "We need a plan to try to keep sensei still while the other two get the bells."

"And we only have an hour left." Sasuke added.

"My **Hell Binding** could hold him if it wasn't for the fact that he could switch places with me." Naruto said placing a finger on his chin in thought.

"none of my fire Jutsu can keep him pinned down either." Sasuke added as both he and Naruto looked at Sakura.

"I just know the Jutsu they taught at the academy." Sakura said.

"Really?" Naruto asked, "You didn't train at ALL out of the academy."

"My mom said that if I trained my body would get ugly and Sasuke-kun wouldn't wanna marry me." Sakura defended.

"I prefer a konoichi wife who was strong and able to be useful." Sasuke grumbled.

"How do you put up with this?" Naruto asked the dark haired Uchiha, "If I were you I'd killed them years ago."

"I thought of it a lot but if I had I would of never been able to be a Ninja." Sasuke said.

"Fare enough but back to the matter at hand," Naruto said, "we now have only fifty-five minutes until the test is over, Ma always told me 'Gaki-Chan, Look underneath the underneath'."

"What dose that useless thing even mean?" Sakura asked snottily.

"Simple maybe the real reason of the test isn't the bells," Naruto said, "but if it isn't the bells then what is it?"

"The bells could be being used to pin us against each other," the blonde continued voicing his thoughts, "That's it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What is it baka?" Sakura shouted.

"Have any of you heard of a two genin cell?" Naruto asked.

"No." both the other genin said.

"So the meaning of the test is to work together to get the bells." Naruto said.

"but how like you said anything we have can't hold him long." Sakura screamed

"I could use **Striking Shadow Snake** again but Ma used to many times on him in the past for reading his book in public in front of her and Mom," Naruto said mentality cursing Anko right now, "and the **Dragon Fire Jutsu **causes too much damage."

"What about tiajutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Think your clan's style can cooperate with my Hebi style?" Naruto asked

"I think." Sasuke said.

"And if you don't know any Jutsu outside of what we learned at the academy then you only know the academy tiajutsu stances right?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"WHAT OF IT BAKA!" She replied.

"Then just aid us where you can." Naruto said.

"Let's go." Sasuke said.

With Kakashi he was reading his Icha Icha Paradise while waiting to see what his students would do. right about when he was ready to turn the page all three genin rushed foreword

'_So a frontal attack is it?_' the jonin thought as he started countering the punches of Sakura and Naruto.

"Sasuke Now!" Naruto called as he grabbed Sakura and dissolved into flower petals again.

"What?" Kakashi asked looking up to see Sasuke in the air.

"Take this," Sasuke roared, "

********Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu****" ****

Kakashi jumped to avoid the large fireball the young Uchiha launched at him.

"Sakura go!" Sasuke shouted.

"Got it Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screamed as she and Naruto reappeared next to Kakashi and reached for the bells.

"Kakashi turned to avoid the konoichi from grabbing the bells. Naruto growled and pulled a kunai out with his free hand and tossed it cutting the bells from the jonin's waist.

"Sasuke catch em quick!" Naruto called the Uchiha.

Before the Uchiha could act the alarm went off.

"Times up." Kakashi said lazily.

The three genin sat in front of Kakashi.

"So you three failed to get a bell within the time limit so looks like I have no choice but to," the silver-haired Ninja paused, "Pass you."

"WHAT!" the three genin shouted.

"Simple you found out the real reason behind the test and worked together in the end and managed to separate the bells from me," Kakashi eye-smiled at them, "so you three pass, meet here at seven tomorrow for our first mission."

"Hia sensei." the three said and left.

Naruto entered his house to see Anko sitting at the table while Kurenai was cooking. Naruto was thankful for that. He loved his mother but the violet haired woman couldn't cook to save her life.

"Hey Gaki-Chan!" Anko said ruffling her son's hair.

"Hi ya Ma," Naruto said falling into his chair, "So how'd your test go Mom?" he asked Kurenai who smiled.

"They passed but They all need some work," Kurenai said, "Hinata Hyuuga more then others, she has the skills but no confidence."

"You'll think of something Mom," Naruto said, "so how was your day Ma?"

Anko grinned sadistically.

"I got to your little friend Mizuki today," she said, "needless to say he'll be singing soprano now."

"Cool," Naruto said as Kurenai a bowl of curry in front of him and Anko, "We passed our test and Kakashi sensei said to be there at seven tomorrow."

"Just do as you told. Naruto-Kun." Kurenai said kissing her son's brow.

"And pray to Kami that you don't get the Tora mission." Anko added as she and her wife shuddered at the memories of the demon cat.

**And there's the new Ch 5 R&amp;R please and also vote on my poll on my page beloved readers Peace. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: Doing the The Wave

**Disclaimer: Black Sheepdose not own Naruto. Naruto Yuuhi is a nonprofit fan based story. all rights go to Shoun jump, Toonami, Cartoon network and the creator of the best Manga ever Masashi Kishimoto, Please support the official release.**

Team 7 was currently on a mission. a mission that required skill, cunning, and balls of steel to even dare to undertake. The bane of all Genin and several Chuunin. The mission that legends say even made Kami shit herself. The Tora mission. for the FIFTIETH time this week!

"Foghorn I'm at point A and I'm gonna kill you for the code name Naruto." Sakura's voice came over the two way radio.

"That's Mirage Serpent and I'm at point B" Naruto grumbled.

"This is Flambé I'm at point C." Sasuke's monotone voice came.

"Alright Team 7 wait for the signal." Kakashi's own voice joined.

The three genin waited until they heard a rustle in the bushed to the North of them.

"This is Mirage Serpent I got movement permission to investigate." Naruto said over the radio set.

"Permission granted. be careful Mirage Serpent." Kakashi said.

"Roger that Cyclops." Naruto said switching off his head set before Kakashi could complain about the code name.

Naruto jumped down to the bush and gazed at it before a red blur rushed past him.

"TARGET IS ON THE MOVE REPEAT TARGET IS ON THE MOVE!" Naruto shouted into his head set as he chased it.

"Copy that I see it. its heading west to the village." Sasuke came over the head set.

"Copy changing ruoit now. Fog Horn do you see it yet?!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, It's in the market and heading into an ally." Sakura said appearing around the corner and joining Naruto in the chase.

"I'm right over it," Sasuke said. Naruto turned to see the Uchiha boy running on top of the buildings and jumping from roof to roof.

"Copy that Capture but do not kill." Naruto said.

Entering the ally way Naruto saw the target and smiled.

"This is Mirage Serpent. Permission to subdue target Cyclops." Naruto said into his head set.

"Roger permission granted." Kakashi's voice responded.

Naruto Quickly put himself between the target and the end of the ally before casting the hand sign for Tiger.

"

******Feather Illusion Jutsu******

!" Naruto said and a collection of white feathers floated in front of the target fell into a deep sleep.

"Target subdued." Naruto said as Sakura picked up the sleeping cat.

"Roger head to the meeting point and we'll head to the Hokage Tower." Kakashi's voice said.

At the Hokage's office the Fire Lord's wife was screaming.

"OH MY BABY WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SWEET TORA!" The large woman wailed.

"The damn fur balls asleep," Naruto said stepping foreword and poking the cat in the face, "Kia."

Suddenly the cat woke up and started thrashing about as the large woman (Really WHAT IS THIS LADYS NAME DAMN IT!) started to crush it.

"That's right squeeze the demon cat." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura spoke slowly.

"Alright Team 7 for your next mission we have Pulling weed, Walking dogs, painting a fence..."

"Hey old man here's a crazy idea I just got," Naruto said, "How about we get a real mission and not these chores."

"Naruto Yuuhi how dare you talk to the Hokage like that," Iruka said, "Your only rookies and you have the gull to ask for a higher ranked mission."

Naruto tuned out the scared Chuunin as he spoke about mission ranking and the village's economy. When Iruka finished he saw that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were asleep. Turning Iruka saw that even the Hokage was asleep."

WAKE UP!" Iruka shouted using his Big-head No Jutsu.

"So you want a real mission huh?" Sarutobi asked, "Very well we have a C-rank mission you can do, Tazuma you may come in now."

Team 7 turned to see an old man walk in with a jug of Sake in his hand.

"So these are the 'Ninja' who are suppose to protect me," Tazuma asked, "A bunch of wet behind the ears kids and the blonde looks like he couldn't even hold off an enemy." the old man laughed and started to drink from the jug in his hand when a kunai shattered it.

"As long as we are guarding you old man," Naruto said, "you will remain sober until we reach you're destination."

"R-Right." Tazuma said, "I am The Super bridge Builder Tazuma and I need you to escort me to my village and guard me from bandits until my bridge is complete."

"Sensei," Naruto said, "I feel we should leave tomorrow so that the client can sober up, if he needs a place to stay he can use the guest room at my place as long as he swears not to do anything perverted."

"Huh as if I would even," Tazuma started until Naruto took out another kunai making the old man sweat, "Okay I swear."

"Good meet at the gate at six tomorrow morning and we'll leave." Kakashi said and he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Sasuke-kun now that we're done for the day will you..?" Sakura started

"No." Sasuke said and he left as well. Sakura following refusing to give up.

"Alright old drunk follow me and remember your promise." Naruto said leading Tazuma to his house.

Once the two arrived at the Yuuhi residence Naruto opened the door and immediately Tazuma shot back with a monster nose bleed while Naruto sweat dropped.

"Uh Mom, Ma we got company please stop making-out unless its in your room." Naruto said placing a hand on his forehead.

Kurenai and Anko separated to see Tazuma on the floor twitching with blood coming out of his nose.

"hey Gaki-Chan whose the old fart?" Anko asked unstraddling Kurenai and adjusting her mesh shirt while Kurenai straightened out her battle dress.

"my team got a C-Rank mission and he's the client," Naruto said dragging Tazuma into the house and closing the door, "he's drunk so we're gonna leave tomorrow to Water Country to guard him while he builds a bridge or something."

"Pretty Ladies Kissing." Tazuma muttered.

"Remember your promise old man," Naruto said, "those are my mothers your talking about."

"Lucky Gaki." Tazuma said standing up.

"Just go sleep off the Sake and don't let me catch you listening at their door later." Naruto groaned leading Tazuma to the guest room and shutting the door.

"So I take it he enjoyed the show?" Anko asked coming up next to him with her trench coat draped over her arm.

"Like you wouldn't believe ma." Naruto said heading to his room to pack while Anko followed him.

"Need any help?" Anko asked.

"Nah just need a few sets of clothes, med kit, camping gear and I plan on doubling the number of weapons I usually carry." Naruto said pulling a scroll out of the drawer of his dresser.

"Your taking this seriously Gaki?" Anko asked sitting on her son's bed.

"Never know what you'll need." Naruto said setting the scroll in his backpack.

"Just promise me you'll be careful Gaki-Chan," Anko said, "I know you can handle yourself but you know how your mom gets at the thought of you on a mission like this."

"I know Mama." Naruto said.

"You ain't called me 'Mama' since you were eight." Anko pointed out.

"Eh this was one of our tender moments so it felt right." Naruto said teasingly as Anko pulled him into a tender hug.

"look after yourself Naruto," Anko said, "I'd hate to think of what your mom would do if you died."

"She'd pull a you and come charging after me in the afterlife and whoop my ass."

"Language Naruto Yuuhi." Anko warned smiling all the same.

"Japanese Ma." Naruto shoat back.

"Good boy." Anko said ruffling her son's hair.

The next morning Team 7 was seen off by Anko and Kurenai who was with her students Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

"Are you sure you have everything Naruto-kun?" Kurenai Asked for the twentieth time that morning as she fussed with his back pack, "Shuriken, Kunai, extra underwear."

"MOM!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry just checking."

"Nai-Chan cut the line already," Anko said, "he's a Ninja of Konoha now."

"I know Anko-Chan," Kurenai said, "just a mother worrying about her baby."

"Not a baby anymore Mom," Naruto said hugging her, "I'm a kick ass Ninja now."

"Naruto Yuuhi what have I told you about using language like that?!" Kurenai scolded.

"That I better be faster then you if you do." Naruto answered running off before Kurenai could say anything.

"I blame you for that." Kurenai said to Anko as they watched their son leave.

"Yeppers," Anko said smiling proudly, "a chip off the young fine ass block if you ask me."

With Team 7. they were closing in on the border of wave country when two figures leapt from the trees and trapped Kakashi in chains that shredded him to bits.

"One down." one of the two mist Ninja said

"SENSEI!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura guard the client Sasuke with me." Naruto ordered charging the two opponents.

"**Fire Release: Phoenix Fire Jutsu**

********!********

" Sasuke shouted sending small fire balls at the two attackers.

the two avoided the small burst of fire while Naruto appeared behind them already casting hand signs for snake and tiger.

"**Striking Shadow Snake!**" Naruto shouted as the snakes emerged from his right sleeve and clamped their jaws down on the two, "you two have just been poisoned by the most penitent of snakes in the Elemental Nations surrender and tell me what you want."

"Good job you three," the genin turned to see Kakashi coming out of the forest unharmed, "Naruto has Anko taught you and interrogation skills?"

"A few," Naruto said pulling a kunai out and licking the edge of the knife like Anko usually does, "give me a few minutes and these two will either be singing to our tune or in sopranos when I'm done with them."

"Wh-what are you want brat." one asked already feeling the poison in his veins.

"A bowl of Ramen, some Dango, and to kill a certain cat back in Konoha but for now lets see if we can't get who your target was out of you." Naruto said administrating the antidote to them so they wouldn't die during his 'play time' as he and Anko called it.

Dragging them behind the trees, Team 7 waited for a few minutes until the sounds of girls screaming filled their ears. Fifteen minutes later Naruto emerged glaring at Tazuma.

"Oh Lucy you got some splaining too do." Naruto said.

And Tazuma told them about how Gato had taken over wave country and had shoved his village into a stage of ruin.

"Alright we'll help ya out old man." Naruto said shrugging.

"WHAT DIDN"T YOU HEAR HIM NARUTO-BAKA This IS WAY OUT OF OUR LEAUGE!" Sakura screeched.

"Oh I know that but I never said we we're going in alone." Naruto said bitting his thumb and casting the hand signs Boar, Dog, Bird Monkey and Ram.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted summoning a small snake.

"**Why did you sssssummon me Naruto?**" the snake asked.

"Hintoro-chan, I need you to take this letter to Ma and have her take it to the Hokage to send backup to Wave Country ASAP." Naruto said handing a scroll to the know identified Hintoro who swallowed it before bowing and un-summoning itself.

"Right, now that Hintoro-chan is on her way to Konoha to have reinforcement sent to us we can head to Wave and met up with them there." Naruto said re shouldering his bag.

"Right let's get going." Kakashi said as Team 7 continued to Wave.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office in Konoha when a burst of smoke filled his office and a Mrs. Anko Yuuhi appeared in his office looking frantic with a note in her hand.

"Lord Third, Message from Naruto on his mission." Anko spoke her voice filled with fear.

His own feeling of dread overcame him as he opened the note and read.

Old man Third

The Client lied about the mission rank, my squads mission has become a C turned A-rank mission. please send a support team to aid us

signed

Naruto Yuuhi

Hiruzen gasped before standing.

"ANBU." the Third Fire Shadow called and a man in a boar mask appeared, "Get my Team Gai ASAP, this is a top matter."

"Hia Hokage-Sama." Boar said before body-flickering out of the office.

"Hokage-Sama, permission to go to Team Sevens aid." Anko said.

"Denied." Sarutobi spoke with the voice of a leader.

"But hokage-sama..."

"Special-Jonin Yuuhi," Hiruzin Sautobi spoke again using his Kami of Shinobi voice, "I know your worried about you son but as I said, Team Gai will be providing the back-up Naruto-kun requested. and who is on that team"

"Forgive me hokage-sama." Anko spoke softly bowing to her comander and chief

I understand Anko-chan," Hiruzen said, "But I can't send one of my best interogaters and Kurenai-chan and her own team are on their own mission. so your other children will have go to their brothers aid."

Ten minutes later a large man in a green leotard and big eyebrows and a jonin vest, a boy dressed in a gray tee shirt, blue shinobi pants and shoes and his black hair pulled back into a simular bun as Anko's, a girl in a black tanktop under a brown waist coat and her brown hair done up in two buns, and a boy with long brown hair and lavender eyes entered the office.

"Ten minutes ago this message arrived to me via a summon to Anko Yuuhi," Hiruzen said tossing the scroll to the jonin of the group, "I'm assigning you Team Gai to aid Team 7 in Wave country, you are to leave immediately."

"HIA HOKAGE-SAMA," The jonin shouted, "WE WILL AID OUR COMRADS WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"Please Hokage-Sama, how is my little brother?" the boy asked asked.

"Your brother is fine I imagine Lee-kun."

"Thank Kami."the girl sighed in relief.

"Lee-kun, Ten-Chan you two were gone when i got Manda-kuns approvel to add and remove summoners," Anko said re summoning Hintaro with the scroll "Sign your names next to Naruto-kun's and I'll tell Manda-kun after you leave."

"Hai Mama." Lee said signing his name before passing the scroll to his sister who did the same.

"ALRIGHT TEAM LET US PACK AND RUN TO CATCH MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL KAKASHI! TRIPLE SPEED ALL THE WAY TO WAVE!" Gai said

"HAI GAI SENSEI!"

'_Kami speed Team Gai._' Hiruzen said to himself watching the team leave.

Team 7 we're sitting in a boat rowing to Tazuna's village Naruto was sitting at the bow looking around just incase they were attacked by more Ninja, Kakashi was reading his smut as usual, Sakura was fawning over Sasuke and said Emo Teme was brooding.

Thirty minutes later the four Ninja and the bridge builder stepped onto the shore. Once again Naruto looked around while they walked before throwing a kunai into the bushed scaring Sakura and Tazuna.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING NARUTO-BAKA?" Sakura shouted.

"YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HART ATTACK!" Tazuna shouted clutching his chest.

Naruto walked over and retrieved his kunai and saw a rabbit where he had thrown it.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said holding up the rabbit, "Whets wrong with this picture here?"

"You were spooked by a harmless rabbit Baka!" Sakura answered.

"No Sakura," Naruto said, "its summer and this rabbit is snow white."

"Which means its the wrong color for this season," Kakashi said putting his book away and looking around when a whistling sound filled his ears, "GET DOWN!" he ordered as he tackled Sasuke and Tazuna to the ground while Naruto ran to Sakura and pushed her to the ground Sakura.

"PERVERT!" Sakura shouted slamming her fist onto Naruto's head.

"Pervert," Naruto said outraged, "if I hadn't of tackled you you'd be headless." he added pointing to where a large sword was lodged into a tree.

"That sword," Kakashi said standing up, "Seems you've finally caught us...Zabuza Momochi."

The three genin's looked back to the sword to bee a man standing on the hilt with his back towards them.

"Kakashi no Sharingan," Zabuza said back flipping off his sword and pulling it free of the tree, "otherwise known as Konoha's Copy Cat Ninja."

"Seems my fame proceeds me," Kakashi said lifting the left side of his head band to revel the Sharingan eye.

'_The Sharingan!'_ Sasuke thought, '_A doujutsu known to only MY clan, how'd he get it?'_

"So the famed Sharingan reveled already huh," Zabuza said hefting his sword onto his back, "I'm honored."

"No one has ever seen this eye and live," Kakashi said slipping into a tiajutsu stance, "I plan to keep it that way."

"And might as well have your friend come out too." Naruto said stepping away from the group.

Everyone looked at him as a Kiri Hunter Ninja appeared next to Zabuza.

"So Hunter-Chan," Naruto said pulling out a kunai and twirling it on his finger, "tell me if you really are a hunter Ninja why didn't you eliminate Zabuza on sight as is the case for all missing Ninja?" he asked looking at the Hunter Ninja.

"How did you know I was there?" The Hunter asked.

"A lot of people don't know this about me besides my family and two best friends, even the Hokage doesn't know this," Naruto said, "I'm a sensor type Ninja, I can detect even the faintest chakra from ten miles away."

"How can you do that dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"First rule of Ma's training do not talk about Ma's training." Naruto said dropping into the fetal position and crying aname tears.

"Why is he crying?" The hunter Ninja asked.

"SECOND RULE OF MA'S TRAINING!" Naruto shouted still crying before jumping up all signs of crying gone, "And scene." he said bowing dramatically.

"Who are you?" The Hunter Ninja asked.

"Its often polite to introduce yourself first Hunter-Chan," Naruto said, "However Mom would trap me in a genjutsu filled with Raman and me unable to eat any if I wasn't a gentleman so my name is Naruto Yuuhi."

"Haku Yuki," Haku said removing her mask, "And by the way I'm a boy."

That made everyone but Zabuza and Naruto fall over in shock

'_He's a boy and cuter then me!' _Sakura thought.

'_No way he's a boy!'_ Tazuna and Kakashi thought.

'_No Way!' _Sasuke thought.

"I don't think so Haku-Chan," Naruto said, "see as well as being a sensor type I also have heightened senses such as hearing and smell and my nose tells me other wise, by the way try Jasmine tea with Honey suckles and crushed up peach flowers, helps with the cramps and bloating."

Both Haku and Sakura wrote down what the blonde said while all the males looked at him at why he knew that.

"I was raised by two women since I was four, and was there when my nee-chan started hers" Naruto said at the looks he was getting from Sasuke and Kakashi, "After a while you learn what works and what doesn't."

"I really don't envy you dope." Sasuke said shuddering at the thought of being around two temperamental konoichi during their time of the month.

"Me either." Kakashi said.

"Enough of this," Zabuza shouted doing a set of hand signs faster then Naruto could follow, "**Hidden Mist Jutsu!**" he shouted and the area was covered in a thick mist.

"Heart, lungs, liver, kidneys, jugular vein, spine, larynx and collar bone," Zabuza's voice filled the air, "which should I go for first?"

"How bout we skip the KI moment and get to the fun part?" Naruto asked licking the edge of his kunai in eagerness.

"I like you gaki," Zabuza's voice came from behind him, "shame I have to kill you."

"First only my Ma gets to call me 'gaki'," Naruto said blocking Zabuza's blade, "and I don't die easily." he added dissolving into crimson flower petals

"What?" Zabuza asked wondering when he made a clone.

"**Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death!**" Naruto's voice came from around Zabuza this time and a large tree baring crimson flowers wrapped itself around Zabuza's torso.

Naruto started growing out of the side of the tree beside Zabuza's head with a kunai in his hand.

"And here I thought it'd be harder then this." Naruto said.

Before Naruto could strike his genjutsu was disrupted by a senbon landing in Zabuza's arm, the pain spiking his chakra ending the Jutsu.

"Damn forgot about you Haku-Chan." Naruto said flipping away before Zabuza could swing his sword and cut him in half.

"Naruto you guard the builder I'll handle Zabuza and Haku." Kakashi said landing in front of Naruto.

"But sensei that's no fun," Naruto whined, "can't I at least play with Haku-Chan?"

"These two are out of your league Naruto." Kakashi reasoned.

"Sensei I was torturing people with Ma on 'take your gaki to work day' since I was six years old so if its the killing thing your worried about don't bother I've seen people die and even had a few die on me ." Naruto said glaring at his sensei.

"Fine but if you get in a jam I'm stepping in and you stand down no questions asked." Kakashi said.

"Fine," Naruto said turning back to Haku, "sorry Haku-Chan, now which do you want to play first 'Dose it bend that way?' or 'will that grow back?'"

"Surprise me." Haku said throwing three senbon needles at him and Naruto dodged by bending backwards.

"Alrighty then." Naruto said, "I guess we can play 'Dose it bend that way?' since you lack what Ma and I try to see if it grows back." Naruto said throwing a couple of kunai at the dark haired girl.

Haku deflected them with another senbon needle and Naruto rushed forward using his Hebi style tiajutsu to strike at Haku until she caught one of his fist.

"I failed to mention something Naruto Yuuhi," Haku said forming a single hand sign, "I have a blood line **Demonic Ice Mirrors **!" Naruto's eyes widened as mirrors made of ice surrounded him and Haku. Haku kicked him in the stomach before entering one of the mirrors.

"Finally!" Naruto shouted standing up with a seductive grin Anko would be proud of, "someone who knows how to play." looking around at the hundreds of Haku's around him.

"I'm sorry," Haku said, "I didn't want to kill any of you." she said throwing senbon at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and quickly cast the hand signs for Tiger, Tiger, Horse, Ox and saying.

"**Genjutsu: Petal Disperse!**" He said dissolving into crimson flower petals.

"You know Haku-Chan," Haku turned in her mirror to see Naruto outside of the dome smiling licking the edge of a kunai, "Your really fun to play with."

"Thank you." Haku said dismissing her

****Demonic Ice Mirrors leaving puddles of water. ****

"Seems if I want to beat you I'll have to bring out my favorite play mates," Naruto said biting his thumb before unrolling the scroll and forming a set of hand seals and shouting "**Summoning Technique: Hebi Squad**!" a burst of smoke covered Naruto.

When the smoke cleared two horse sized snakes were wrapped around Naruto's arms while a third snake the same size was wrapped around his waist.

"When I was younger My mother Anko Yuuhi the snake mistress of my village told me about summons," Naruto explained, "when she said I couldn't sign her snake contract until I was a genin but she let me watch her train with a special group of summuns that took a liking to me called the Hebi Squad."

The snake on his left arm, a purple cobra turned its head to its summoner and spoke.

"**What do you need Naruto-kun?**" it asked.

"Well Fang-kun," Naruto said to the cobra, "this girl is our opponent, she has an ice bloodline so I cant get close to her with out possibly being frozen, I hate to ask you guys this but can you help me fight her?"

The snake on his right arm, A red rattle snake, shook his tail making it rattle.

"**Gregorio issss right Naruto-kun,**" the snake around his waist, a yellow anaconda said, "**We would fight with you no matter the opponent.**"

"Thank you Sara-Chan," Naruto said turning back to Haku, "Now Haku-Chan time for my pets favorite game called' dodge the snake.'"

When he finished speaking all three snakes unwound themselves from their summoner and lunges at Haku. Fang and Gregorio snapping their venomous teeth at the girl while Sara tried to pin her down long enough to get her in his coils.

"

********1000 Flying Needles of Death!****" Haku said sending thousand of ice shards at the serpents only for them to angle their bodies around them. ****

Naruto smile before jumping off of Sara's head and kicking Haku in the face shattering her mask.

All the time they were fight Kakashi watched in awe as his student not only escaped the trap Haku had used but also summoned three snaked that size and still be able to fight himself

"Don't get distracted Kakashi," Zabuza said swinging his sword at the silver haired jonin.

Kakashi dodged the attack.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique**

******!**" Zabuza said sending a dragon made of water at the Sharingan user. ****

Kakashi used his Sharingan to copy the missing nin's Jutsu.

"

********Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!****" Kakashi shouted sending a water dragon of his own to intercept the attack. ****

"Your good Zabuza," Kakashi said, "however We're rather in a hurry so I'm going to have to end this."

"Indeed Kakashi," Zabuza said, "**Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!**" a large amount of water rose from the river and shot at kakashi knocking him off his feet and into the river.

'_Strange,_' kakashi thought rising out of the water, '_This water is heaver the normal water...WAIT!_'

"**Water Prison Technique**

******!**" Zabuza said behind him and a sphere of water surrounded his hand and trapped Kakashi inside. ****

Kakashi looked to see that Zabuza had knocked him into the water then used the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu to have his copy trap hi

****m in the Water Prison Technique. ****

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Get Naruto and the bridge builder back to Konoha NOW!" Kakashi shouted from his prison.

"No kind do Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said pausing in his fight long enough to speak, "like you told us never abandon your teammates if we did that we'd be hypocrites."

"I... That is... I don't think... ERG!" Kakashi said getting frustrated when a familiar, annoying voice rang out.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

"Dynamic what?" Zabuza asked as a foot connected with his face.

"Who the what now?" Naruto, Fang and Sara asked together while Gregorio rattled his tail in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" Zabuza asked picking himself.

"Konoha's Noble Blue Beast," Gai said striking a nice guy pose, "Might Gai!"

"I AM KONOHA'S MOST HANDSOME SERPENT," Lee said striking the same pose as his mentor, "I AM LEE YUUHI!"

"Do we have to do this?" TenTen asked landing next to them and panting heavily.

"We were fated to be with the two most annoying people in Konoha." Neji said.

"You know these clowns?" Zabuza asked.

"Just the jonin," kakashi said, "I'm his supposed Eternal Rival."

"I feel sorry for you. Zabuza said.

"Most do." Kakashi said

"Ah my Youthful Rival how did you get trapped in such an unyouthful technique?" Gai asked.

"Hmm you say something Gai?" Kakashi asked.

"AHHHH KAKASHI YOUR HIP AND TOO COOL ATTITUDE WILL NOT DOUSE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai Shouted with anime tears flowing from his eyes.

"Well well Kakashi," Zabuza said hefting his sword onto his shoulder "seems this guy needs his stupid flames of youth to be diminished."

It grew uncomfortably quiet as Kakashi, TenTen, Lee and Neji both put their heads in their hands.

"Oh boy you had to go for the flames." TenTen said

What did you say?" Gai asked shaking.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kakashi said remembering when he first and last insulted Gai's flames of youth.

"What did you say?" Gai asked again.

"Now your in for it." Neji said.

"I SHALL DEFEAT YOU IN THE NAME OF THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai shouted as flames shot out around him.

Oh boy Zabuza should NOT have done that. R&amp;R or else I'll tell Gai you insulted the flames of youth. Ja Ne.


	7. Chapter 7

CH.7: Revenge of the Flames of Youth

Black Sheep:

******Hello gain my readers I asked Kakashi and Gai to come back but their having a challenge so please welcome the mothers of our hero...KURENAI AND ANKO******

**Anko: Hello Gaki-Writer.**

**Kurenai: Hello BlackSheep Sama.**

**Black Sheep: Hello ladies so any predictions on how the fight between Gai and Zabuza will go?**

**Anko: Bushy Brow will throw some kicks and shit and shout about youth.**

**Kurenai: I agree with my wife on this one.**

**Black Sheep: So how do you feel Naruto is doing in his fight against Haku?**

**ANKO: I'M SO PROUD OF MY LIL RATTLE SNAKE! :)**

**Kurenai: I'm proud but also worried about him.**

**Black Sheep: Okay last question, this was sent in by Jeriya of the Sannin... lets skip this one shall we would you ladies like to do the disclaimer while I track down a super perv and beat him senselessly.**

**Anko/Kurenai: Black Sheep dose not own Naruto or Naruto based parody. we are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The song Gai sings is in the melody of Make a Man Out of You from Mulan, Don't own that either Disney dose, please support the official release.******"****

"FOR YOUTH!" Gai shouted, "NOW **SUMMONING JUTSU: KAME QUARTET!**"

a burst of smoke later and four turtled colored red, blue, purple and orange appeared

"**5..6..7..8**!" the orange one shouted happily pulling out a portable radio and pushing the play button.

Then Gai did the one thing that scared Kakashi more than his eye brows. He started to sing

"LETS GET DOWN TO BUISSNESS, TO SHOW OUR YOUTH!" Gai sang loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"Zabuza sang in equal volume wondering why he was even singing.

"SHUT UP, MY FOE," Gai sang while getting into the Strong Fist stance, "YOUR THE SADDEST MAN I EVER FACES BUT YOU CAN BET THAT WHEN I'M THROUGH, I WILL SHOW YOU, MY FLAMES, OF YOUTH!"

"RAISE YOUR FIST TO THE SKY AND SHOUT YOUR YOUTH!" Gai sang out.

"YOUR A FUZZY BROWED SCARY LOT AND YOU HAVEN'T GOT A CLUE!" Kakashi sang annoyed, "THAT WE DO NOT HAVE THE FLAMES YOUTH!"

"**FLAMES OF YOUTH**!" a group of turtles sang.

"YOU MUST BE SWIFT A CORSING RIVER!" Gai sang kicking Zabuza in the face.

"**FLAMES OF YOUTH**!"

"WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON!"

"**FLAMES OF YOUTH**!"

"WITH ALL THE STRENGTH OF A RAGING FIRE, MYSTIRIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUTH!"

"I'm never gonna catch a break." Zabuza sang.

"Say good-bye to my sanity." TenTen sang placing her head in her hand.

"Boy was I fool for sending word." Naruto sang.

"**This guy scared to death.**" Fang sang while trying to bite Haku

"Hope he doesn't look right at me." Haku sang.

"Now I wish I knew how to swim." Kakashi sang from the water prison.

"**FLAMES OF YOUTH**!" the turtles sang.

"YOU MUST BE SWIFT A CORSING RIVER!" Gai sang kicking Zabuza in the chest.

"**FLAMES OF YOUTH!**"

"WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON!" a punch to the face.

"**FLAMES OF YOUTH!**"

"WITH ALL THE STRENGTH OF A RAGING FIRE, MYSTIRIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUTH!"

"Time is racing towards us," Neji spoke sang, "Until I loose my mind."

"What the heck is wrong with them?" Sasuke sang.

"**How are you alive?**" Sara sang.

"Focus on our fight Sara," Naruto sang from where He, Gregorio and Fang were fighting Haku still in a tiajutsu fight, "And we might survive!"

"SASUKE-KUN WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Sakura sang loudly

"No Sakura no I won't." Sasuke sang back.

"HOW 'BOUT NOW?" She sang.

"No you damn Fan girl!" He sang angrily.

FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai sang.

"YOU MUST BE SWIFT A CORSING RIVER!" Gai preformed Leaf Hurricane on Zabuza.

"FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON!" another Dynamic Entry

"FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"WITH ALL THE STRENGTH OF A RAGING FIRE, MYSTIRIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUTH!"

FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai sang.

"**WE MUST BE SWIFT A CORSING RIVER!**" the blue turtles sang joining his Sumoner in his battle with Zabuza using his True Leaf Hurricane.

"FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"**WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON**!" the red one sang kicked Zabuza into the air.

"FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"**WITH ALL THE STRENGTH OF A RAGING FIRE, MYSTIRIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUTH**!" the purple and orange turtles appeared on either side of Zabuza and grabbed him and started to rapidly spin head first to the ground.

"**DUO PRIMARY LOTUS**!" the Duo of the half shells shouted slamming Zabuza into the ground

"MY FRIENDS YOUR YOUTH HAS INCREASED RAPIDLY!" Gai shouted jumping before the crater.

"Why do we put up with this guy Leo?!" the red turtle asked.

"Don't ask me Raph." Leo said as the four went back home.

"What the heck just happened?" Sasuke asked.

"You just experienced Gai's must feared Jutsu besides his sun set genjutsu that can't be broken." Kakashi gurgled as the Mizu Bushin turned to water and he was freed from the water prison.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"His sing along no Jutsu." Kakashi said making his students and the snake summons face fault.

"Haku," Zabuza said climbing out of the crater using his sword as a crutch, "retreat for now."

"Yes Zabuza Sama." Haku said appearing next to her master and disappearing with him.

"How unyouthful," Gai said, "left without saying good-bye."

"Most unyouthful indeed Gai-Sensei." Lee said sarcasticly.

"Well let's get to Tazuna's house so we can prepare for when we next see them," Kakashi said lowering his head-band, "By the way I'm gonna pass out now, goodnight."

At his words Kakashi fell over unconscious.

"Unbeeavable." Naruto said. The Hebi Squad nodded before returning to the summoning realm.

"so whose carrying him?" Sasuke asked.

"I summoned four snakes today so you two figure it out." Naruto said.

"I SHALL CARRY MY ETERNAL RIVAL TO THE CLIENTS HOUSE!" Gai shouted, "WE SHALL MAKE THIS A TRAINING EXERSICE, LEE CARRY NEJI AND TENTEN SHALL CARRY TEAM 7'S FEMALE MEMBER AND WE SHALL RACE TO THE CLIENTS HOUSE, and LOSER DOSE 500 PUSH UPS!"

At his words TenTen didn't even bother to ask Sakura for permission, She threw the pink haired girl over her shoulder looked at the builder for directions who pointed the way to his house and rushed off at the speed of sound.

"Wow sis must really not want to do push ups." Naruto said looking at the bun haired girl run off.

"If you try to do that I'll hurt you." Sasuke said.

The remanding Ninja and the builder arrived at Tazuna's house to see Sakura pinned upside down to a tree while TenTen was cleaning her ear with her pinky.

"Is she always that loud?" She asked.

"Yes." Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"SASUKE-KUN SHE ATTACKED ME PLEASE SAVE ME!" Sakura shouted from her place on the tree.

"You shouldn't of screamed in her ear then Fog Horn." Naruto said following Tazuna to the door.

"Tsunami," Tazuna called, "I'm back."

Tsunami came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel

"So you got the Ninja." she said in a firm voice.

"He paid us for a C-rank mission," Naruto said, "but seeing as it turned A-Rank on us I sent a snake summon back to Konoha and Old Man Hokage sent my sibs team as support."

"WE ARE HAPPY TO AID OUR YOUTHFUL COMMRADS," Gai shouted, "MS. TSUNAMI IS THERE A PLACE I MAY PLACE MY EXAHSTED COMMRAD AND ETERNAL RIVAL?"

"Up stairs and please don't shout in the house." Tsunami said before returning to the kitchen.

"Right I'll place Kakashi upstairs then we can meet in the kitchen and share skills and go over shifts in guarding the builder!" Gai said carrying Kakashi upstairs while the genin went into the kitchen.

"So since we're going to be working together we should introduce ourselves," Naruto said, "I'm Naruto Yuuhi, I like foxes, snakes Ramen, Dango, my friends and my mothers, my dislikes are perverts, pink haired banshee, people who insult my mothers because of their sexuality and a little orange book, my hobbies are playing 'Dose it grow back' and 'Dose it bend that way' with people who piss me or my mothers off, training in genjutsu and gardening, and my dream is to show the world that genjutsu is not to be underestimated like my Mom."

"I am Lee Yuuhi," Lee said, "I like Training, my mothers, and my siblings, I dislike resting, being forced to not train and Neji's hip and cool attitude, my hobbies are training and spreading and my dream is to be a great Ninja."

"Man I missed you bro," Naruto muttered, "Okay Bun-Bun you next." he said cheerfully pointing at TenTen.

TenTen scowled at the nick name.

"My name is TenTen Yuuhi, I like weapons, training with weapons and pork buns, I dislike the same as my brothers Naruto and Lee, my hobbies are studying deferent types of Ninja weapons and my dream is to be the best weapons expert in history.

"Sasuke you now the drill." Naruto said to the brooding avenger.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said, "I don't really like anything unless its Emo, and everything is pointless to me, I don't have a dream but an ambition, I'm gonna revive my clan and kill a certain someone."

"So basically the same thing you said on day one huh?" Naruto asked sarcastically, "Sakura go and so help me if you scream I will feed you to Sara-Chan."

"I'm Sakura Haruno my likes..." she looked at Sasuke and giggled, "my hobbies are..." again looks at Sasuke while Naruto said 'Stalker' and covering up as a cough, "and my dream is..." looked at Sasuke and shrieks loudly.

"And there goes the peaceful atmosphere," Naruto said looking at Sakura, "Didn't Tsunami say no yelling in the house."

"I don't need to listen to her." Sakura said snottily.

"You will listen to our host or you'll wake up with your bed filled with every snake I have." Naruto said glaring at Sakura who humored and crossed her arms.

"Is she always like this?" Neji asked keeping his eyes closed and arms crossed as well.

"Yes," Naruto said "She's why I wanna become chuunin ASAP so I can get a new team."

"I can understand that if she always yelling." TenTen said remembering how loud the pink haired girl had screamed at her when they arrived after TenTen had apologized.

"Well I guess it's your turn since we've all gone." Naruto said gesturing to Neji.

"I am Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan," Neji said, "I have no likes and I dislike the Caged Bird Seal of my clan put on us Branch Members and the Main House. My dream is too end the appreshen on the Branch Family and end the Cursed Seal."

"May I see this seal," Naruto asked, "I learned about them from my mother Anko and I might be able to help."

Neji hesitated a bit before removing his head band and showing them the seal on his fore head.

Naruto looked at it before growling.

"Idiots, "Naruto growled out, "who puts a torture seal on their family, I can see how they put a link to your eyes that destroys them when you die to protect your secrets but this is a ridicules seal."

"The branch Members of my clan are slaves to the Main House," Neji said returning his headband to his brow and sighing, "It is my fate."

"I don't believe in fate," Naruto said, "If fate controlled everything I would have died at four years old, but I was adopted by two loving caring women I'm proud to call my mothers and was given a good home."

"As was your fate." Neji said.

"Actually people don't know I know this but the civilian council is the reason I wasn't adopted sooner, seems they've gotten to big for the britches and but a band on me being adopted do to a seal of my own, and no I won't share it because its a SS-class secret, but my mothers went around them and straight to the Hokage and here I am." Naruto said standing and leaving but not before saying to the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Remember Neji, we control our own lives not anyone else." Naruto said before leaving to rest. tomorrow they had work to do.

**So what do you think, R&amp;R please? Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8: Skills and Torture I mean Training...Yeah**

**Disclaimer: No new guest on the Black Sheep disclaimer point of the story just straight to it, I don't own Naruto or Naruto based story, Ja Ne.**

Gai sat with his comrade and 'eternal rival' jonin Kakashi Hatake laying on a futon in the client's house. After making sure he was situated the tiajutsu expert left the room and went down stairs to see all of his genin students and two of Kakashi's student's in the kitchen.

"Where is the third member of your squad?" He asked Sakura who crossed her arm.

"Who cares, Naruto-Baka is weak and always trying to show up Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"I'm right here Mega Brow-sensei," Naruto said making everyone turn to see the blonde on the ceiling with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, "let's get started shall we."

"Right," Gai said, "Neji you start than Lee followed by TenTen then your squad can go."

"I am proficient in the Jyuken style tiajutsu and the Byakugan all-seeing while eye." Neji said.

"I just recently signed my families summoning contract and know the **Tree Binding Death**, **Petal Disperse**, **Dragon Fire Jutsu**, and **Striking Shadow Snakes** as well as the academy basic jutsu." Lee said.

"I have the same skills as Lee Nii-San well as being a long-range fighter with multiple weapons a

**nd using Fūinjutsu in my fighting style." TenTen said.**

Sakura gulped before speaking.

"I have the academy fighting style and Jutsu." Sakura said.

"And a loud voice that can peel paint off a house." Naruto muttered making most people nod and TenTen giggle.

"I have my clan's tiajutsu style, and various fire Jutsu." Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned and dropped down from the ceiling and sat down at the table.

"I know the same genjutsu, and ninjutsu as my siblings and I'm a sensor," Naruto smiled, "Im also learning the **Dragon Flame Bomb **and **Infinante Darkness** jutsu."

"Dope give me those scrolls," Sasuke said, "only an elite like me needs that much power not the son of two women who are twisted away from Kami."

"Sasuke," Naruto said standing up turning over his chair, "I can handle you demanding my secret techniques but I will NOT sit here and listen to you degrade my family just because your clan was killed by your own."

At his words Sasuke stood as well and cocked back his fist to strike when Gai intervened.

"Now fighting amongst our selves is not needed right now," the jonin said, "Now Uchiha, Yuuhi has a right to deny you his skills he worked hard to obtain and for you to ask him to give them to you just because of your name is most unyouthful, but to attack his family as well is dishonorable."

his students minus Neji nodded.

"Now has Kakashi taught you to climb trees yet?" Gai asked.

"What kind of Baka doesn't know how to climb trees?" Sakura asked in a know it all voice.

"With out using your hands." Gai added giving her a 'Nice Guy' pose making her shudder and try to hide behind Sasuke who simply moved.

"He means can we use our chakra to climb trees using our feet," Naruto said still angry about what Sasuke had said about his family, "like how I was on the ceiling."

"How does that useless technique make us stronger?" Sasuke asked.

"It increased your chakra control and reserves," Gai explained, "So tomorrow you and your teammate will start on tree climbing while my team and your other member will work in shifts to guard Tazuna-san from hostile people while he builds his youthful bridge."

"So whose working with who Gai-sensei?" TenTen asked.

"Neji and Lee will go with Tazuna-san to the bridge after breakfast while you, Naruto-san and I help Uchiha-san and Haruno-san with the tree walking exercise and train as well," Gai said, "then at noon you and Naruto will go to the bridge while Neji and Lee train with us."

"Seems like a good plan," Naruto said," but wouldn't be better is each team had a long and close range fighter each?"

"While that is true I would feel more comfortable if there was a sensor on each team," Gai said, "with Neji's Byakugan and your ability to sense chakra We have less likeness of being caught in a surprise attack."

Naruto nodded.

"So now to bed my youthful comrades for tomorrow we train at four o'clock in the morning." Gai said laughing while Lee looked at him with stars in his eyes.

"Is he for real?" Sakura asked paling at the thought of losing sleep making her ugly for her Sasuke.

"Gai-sensei is only serious about two things," Neji said, "Training and his so-called 'Flames of Youth.'"

Sakura groaned as they headed for bed.

The next morning Sakura and Sasuke still groggy found themselves standing in the forest with Gai, Naruto and TenTen.

"Alright my youthful friends," Gai said loudly, "the key to tree walking is to focus a balanced amount of chakra to the souls of your feet, too much and you'll fly off, too little and you will not stick."

Gai looked at TenTen who threw two kunai at Sasuke's and Sakura's feet.

"I suggest using those to track your progress," She said, "it makes it easier to see how far you gotten."

"And while they do that TenTen you and Young Naruto will spar with a five-minute break every two hours." Gai said making TenTen pail and Naruto groan.

While Sasuke attempted to climb the tree Sakura got it on the first try so Gai told her to run up and down the tree fifty times to increase her chakra capacity

While they did this Naruto and TenTen stood off a few feet from them in a tiajutsu spar. while attempted to hit each other and using the flexibility they gained from years of training in Hebi style to bend around each others punches and kicks. After a while TenTen started throwing various weapons at her baby brother.

"**Striking Shadow Snake!**" Naruto said sending Gardner snakes out of the one sleeve of his coat which TenTen avoided and pulled out a scroll.

"This move isn't finished yet but hopefully it will help me win." the bun haired girl said.

"Still competitive aren't you?" Naruto asked as his snakes slithered back into his coat.

TenTen unrolled two scrolls up right and preformed the hand sequence Tiger, Dragon, Monkey, Hare, Snake before crossing her arms.

"

****Twin Rising Dragons!****" She shouted jumping in the air and spinning rapidly throwing kunai with paper bombs attached to them at Naruto. At least that's what she wanted to happen, when she had jumped into the air, TenTen's left leg caught one of the scrolls while she spun and she became trapped in her own scrolls. Before she hit the ground however, Naruto pulled out a scroll of his own and performing the hand seals Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**"

cloud of smoke covered the area and TenTen found herself caught by Naruto who was on the head of a giant snake.

"**Sssssso your the new ssssssomoners Anko-chan told me about?**" the snake said looking at Naruto and TenTen with one of his golden eyes, "**I am Manda what did you summon me for?**"

"Forgive me Manda-sama but my sister was falling from to high a drop to prevent injury or death from and since Hintoro-chan is to small to catch TenTen-Chan and The Hebi Squad are meant for team battling I summoned the first larde snake I could think of." Naruto said as Manda lowered his head and let Naruto off.

"Its a honor to meet the hebi scrolls boss summon though" TenTen said as she and Naruto bowed.

"**The honor issss mine to sssssee the clan that will resssssstore the honor to my clanssssss contract.**" Manda said, "**I look forward to meeting your brother asss well in the feuture and sssseeing great things from your five.**" before returning home leaving the Yuuhi siblings in teh clearing

"Lets check in with Gai-sensei and get something to eat before we go guard Tazuna-san." TenTen said as she started collecting her weapons.

"Hai." Naruto said helping her gather her fallen weapons and locating the tiajutsu jonin watching Sasuke and Sakura pant from tree walking.

"Come Sakura-san," Gai shouted, "LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH DRIVE YOU TO FINISH YOUR FINAL TWENTY LAPS!"

Said pink haired girl groaned as she started up the tree for the apparent thirty-first time while Sasuke growled as he was once again thrown off the tree after taking a single step.

"Some advise Teme," Naruto said stepping into the clearing, "control your emotions, the more frustrated you get the more chakra you put out."

"Shut up Dobe," Sasuke said, "a Uchiha does not need the advise from a clan less orphans who two sluts took pity on."

"you're an orphan too?" Naruto asked his sister in mock shock.

"Oh my Kami no way!" TenTen said playing along, while she acted more mature then her brothers and Mama she let her Miterashi side as Kurenai called it

"Dobes," Sasuke mutered, "I'm surrounded by dobes."

"The two Yuuhi siblings laghed as they left the clearing.

The weeks past and Kakashi was able to take over Sasuke's training since Sakura had mastered tree walking and had joined Lee and Neji on guard duty while Gai joined Naruto and TenTen. During the third week Inari, Tsunami's son made his voice heard.

"Why do you even try?" the small boy asked, "you'll all die anyways, just go back to your comfortable living of never suffering and leave us alone."

"Kid," Naruto said, "Neji and I agree on one thing about fate and that in the end we all share the same one, death, and as for never suffering, I was hated since I was born, I was always left hungry by the matrons of the village ignored me, at age three they threw me out because I wasn't wanted, I spent a whole year of my life starving and freezing and being beaten nightly by the people of my own village until my mothers adopted me. even then it took me a whole year before I fully trusted them not to abandon me like all the others that 'wanted to adopt me'. your father gave his life to try to save your home and your grandfather is risking his, so instead of crying about it why not stand up and do something about it besides feeling sorry about your self cause remember Inari, some one's always had it worse than you."

Finishing his speech Naruto stood and went out side followed by TenTen and Lee.

"Was that really happen to him?" Tsunami asked.

"No," Kakashi said, "that was the sugar coated part of it all, possibly the worst thing that ever physically did to him was when one man tried to actually kill him ny cutting his arms, legs and head off."

Tsunami gasped while, Neji, and Tazuna looked shocked.

"I along with another member of the ANBU were the only two to help Naruto when he was being beaten by the villagers, his code name was Weasel, I'm not aloud to say his real name or my code name, Naruto looked to us like brothers, then Weasel was sent on a long term mission so I was left to help Naruto as much as I could but with Weasel gone her suffered more until Anko and Kurenai adopted him and gave him the two thing he never had but always wanted, Love and a family."

Outside Naruto sat in a tree when he opened his eyes.

"Come on out Ten Nee-Chan...Lee Nii-san." Naruto.

"You okay obouto?" TenTen asked wrapping her arms aroung her baby brother while Lee placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes and no," he said as she joined him in the tree, "I feel good for possibly helping Inari get stronger but I hate my self for what I said at the same time." Naruto sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

TenTen shifted her little brother into her lap like she did when they were kids and he was sad abuot something.

"Gai-sensei taught us that often that in order to help those in need we often have to say the things they need to hear even if it hurts them." she said comforting his as much as she could.

"Mega Brow-sensei seems like a wise man," Naruto said, "Crazier the Mama at times."

TenTen laughed ruffling her little brother's blonde spikes.

"I'll give that one," she said, "but for a crazy man obsessed with youth he really knows what he's talking about."

"Thank you Nee-Chan." Naruto said.

TenTen smiled and placed a light kiss on her brothers cheek before she and Lee stood up and looked to Naruto.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Maybe after a while," he replied, "I wanna sit here and look at the stars for a while."

"Alright obouto just don't stay out too late, I don't need you getting sick on me." lee said ruffling the youngest Yuuhi's hair making him pout

"Right."

After TenTen and Lee left Naruto focused his mind like he always did when he wanted to talk to this person

'_Do you think I did the right thing Kurama-Chan?_' he asked.

"**I can't tell you that one kit,**" The Kyuubi answered, "**only you can tell wither your action are deemed right or wrong.**"

"_Thanks Kurama-Chan._"

**Naruto has gained new allies in his battle against Zabuza and Haku, can he and his friends defeat these two powerful foes? or will their Ninja journey end here? stay tuned and find out on the next Naruto Yuuhi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9: The meeting of the Wind Mistress of Suna.**

**Disclaimer: Black Sheepo own Naruto. Naruto Yuuhi is a fan based Fanfic. all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. please support the official release.**

Naruto woke up the next morning in the same tree he had sat in all night thinking. Yawning and stretching before falling to the ground and landing on something hard.

"Ow," the blonde said sitting up and rubbing his head, "Why do I always land on my head?"

"I don't care just get the hell off me damn it." Naruto looked down to see a girl about a year older than him. She had blonde hair done up in four portals and green eyes that were glaring at him.

"Sorry." He said climbing off her and offering her a hand to help her up. She refused it and stood up herself and picked up a large object before swinging it at him.

Naruto quickly dodged it.

They repeated the process untill the blonde girl swung as hard as she could and Naruto disappeared using pure speed. She panted holding the fan out in front of her glaring at the smiling blonde boy at the end.

"Wow, you really like to play don't you?" he asked cheerfully, "but might I ask to pick the next game?"

"Huh?" the girl asked.

"This is my Ma's and mine's favorite game," Naruto grinned pulling out a kunai and licking the edge, "it's called 'Gaki Tag'."

"What are you going on about?" She asked.

"That would be telling," Naruto said, "before we start could I at least know my playmate's name?"

"Temari no Sabaku." The now named Temari said still glaring at the odd boy.

"Naruto Yuuhi," Naruto said, "Game start." He smiled before **Shunshining.**

Temari looked around until she felt something on her cheek. At first there was a sharp pain, then the feeling of her own blood leaking from her cut, and lastly, the feeling of something warm against her cheek.

"Your blood taest good Ms. no Sabaku." Naruo said from behind her.

Growling Temari swung her fan behind her to meet only open air.

"Your 'it'." Naruto said from a branch infront of her still smiling.

For the next hour Temari chased him around trying to hit him with her fan while he avoided her easily. Temari sat at the same place their 'Game' started panting while Naruto squatted down infront of her.

"I think I won this round Ms. no Subaku," Naruto said offering her his hand again. She glared at it but took it anyways.

"How'd...You...Get...That...Fast?" she asked between breaths.

"My Mother's trained me in the ways of Bushido," Naruto said,"Stealth, infultrastion, and desipline."

"You mean Mother right?" Temari asked.

"Nope I mean Mother's as in plurl," Naruto said, "I have two mohters."

"Whatever," She said, "just tell me the way to Konoha."

"About half days walk that way," Naruto said pointing in the direction of his home village.

"Don't you mean that way?" Temari asked pointing the opposite direction.

"Hey I'm a Konoha shinobi I think i know the way to my own home."

"Damn it." Temari said sitting down, "You mean I've been walking three days in the wrong direction."

"Aparently," Naruto said sitting next to her, "well you know where i'm from, care to inform me your hood Ms. no Subaku?"

"Suna," she said, "My team and I were going to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams when we were seperated during a sand storm."

"Wow," Naruto said, "Ms. no Sabaku, if you allow it, once my comrades and I finish our mission here, we will acompany you to our home and aid you in finding your teammates."

"Why would you do that?" Temari asked.

"A). our villages are allies and B). My Mom raised me to be a perfect gentleman."

"Then what the hell was with the blood licking thing?" Temari deadpanned.

"My Ma also taught me to have fun with attractive young girls I meet for the first time," Naruto said, "You should have seen what I did my first day at the academy."

"Do I even wanna know?" Temari asked

"My Ma helped me make a ball filled with black powder and a banner that said 'The Son of the Sexy Mistresses of Konoha: Naruto Yuuhi' with me standing in front of it with a ten foot rattlesnake,an anaconda and cobra on my arms and waist."

"How did you not get strangled and bitten?" Temari asked.

"They're my summons," Naruto said.

"Wow," Temari said standing up, "so where's your camp at?"

As if it just now hit his mind, Naruto grew pale.

"Aww man," Naruto said, "Ten Nee-Chan is gonna kill me with every weapon she has."

"Who?"

"She's my older sister and our official Weapon's Mistress." Naruto said trembling

"And she has a lot of weapons?' Temari asked.

"Lets put it this way," Naruto said, "if she could, she'd seal weapons in her underwear."

"Whoa."

"Tell me about it." Naruto said leading her to Tazuna's house.

As soon as they entered, Naruto intently found himself pinned to the tree outside with a kunai pinning him by his coat, looking at an angry TenTen with shrunken and kunai in her hands.

"Hi Nee-Chan." Naruto grinned sheeply

"NARUTO YUUHI!" the brown-haired girl shouted, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS OBOUTO!"

"Well from the positioning of the sun and how pissed off you are Nee-Chan, I'd say it's either pretty late in the day or late in the evening of the day after."

"YOUR'RE DAMNED RIGHT I'M PISSED!" TenTen bellowed throwing her kunai and shrunken at him pinning more of his cloths.

"Now Nee-Chan killing your sweet little obouto won't make up for the fact I fell asleep in the tree last night and got caught up in a game of tag won't make you any less pissed, now will it?"

"HELL YEAH IT WILL!" His self-proclaimed sister said.

"Make it quick then," Naruto said, "Oh yeah Temari no Sabaku meet my older sister TenTen Yuuhi Nee-Chan, Temari no Sabaku of Suna, she's why I was late."

"Soooooooooo." TenTen turning her older sister fury **(Ain't nothing scarier then that shit trust me)** on the blonde girl from Suna, "your why my sweet innocent obouto was out all night eh?"

"Uhh," Temari wasn't sure how to respond to that, "actualy all morning."

"YOU SUDUCED MY OBOUTO IN THE MORNING YOU SUNA HUSSIE!" TenTen shouted drawing even more weapons.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Temari said getting into the brunette girl's face clutching her battle fan.

"YOU HEARD ME YOU SAND SLUT," TenTen said appearing next to Naruto and pinching his face, "how could you take an innocent soul like Naruto's virginity."

"MY/HIS WHAT!" the two blondes shouted together.

"HOW THE HELL COULD I TAKE A GUYS VIRGENTY IF I CAN"T EVEN CATCH HIM!" Temari shouted.

"Ten Nee-Chan, I assure you I'm as innocent as the day Mom and ma adopted me." Naruto said.

"Why don't I buy that innocent stuff coming from you?" Temari asked.

"Any ways Nee-Chan where are everyone else at?" Naruto asked.

"Gai-sensei and Lee are guarding Tazuna-san at the bridge, Kakashi-taicho and the rest of your team are training in the forest on tree walking still." TenTen said pulling her weapons out of her brother in all but blood's clothing.

"You mean you don't know the tree walking yet?" Temari asked.

"I do but the howler monkey and the Duck ass don't." Naruto said.

"Who?"

"You'll regrettably find out later." Naruto said while TenTen nodded.

"So has Banshee and Teme been at it long?" Naruto asked.

"Since eight this morning," TenTen said, "We're suppose to releave Sensei and Lee at noon."

"So in an hour huh." Naruto said grinning, "In that case Temari care to spar for a while?" he asked.

"Huh?" Temari asked.

"Well we might be opponents in the Chuunin Exams this year and also I've learned how to dodge and counter Nee-Chan's moves already," Naruto said pulling out a kunai and licking the edge, "so how 'bout it huh, unless you're scared."

"Fine," Temari said as she and TenTen following him into the forest and pulling out her battle fan and opening it to her first moon.

"How about we make this interesting?" Naruto asked.

"How so?" Temari asked.

"If you win you get whatever you want, and if I win I get what ever I want." he said

"Fine,"She said swinging it at him, "**Wind Scyth Jutsu!**" sending air currents at him sending him into the air.

Naruto righted himself and casted his hand signs as fast a possible.

"**Summoning Jutsu- Hebi Squad!**" Naruto shouted pulling out the scroll and Fang, Gregorio and Sara appeared around him.

"**Fire style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!**" Naruto and Gregorio said in unison sending twin flames at Temari

"**Wind Scyth Jutsu!**" Temari said sending more airwaves at him only feeding his flames.

Temari avoided the fire jutsu by leaping into the trees.

'_She's better now that she isn't trying to bash my head in with anger,_' he thought, "Sara when you see an opening try to catch her in your coils, but don't hurt her, just immobilize her."

"**Hia Naruto-kun.**" Sara said.

Naruto rushed forward with Fang and Gregorio flanking him

"Here we go boys, " Naruto said, "**Flower Petal Dissolve!**" he said dissolving into crimson flower petals as Fang and Gregorio continued towards Temari.

The Suna girl became preoccupied with the red and purple snakes she failed to notice the blonde appear behind her with Sara on his arm.

"Now!" he shouted extending his arm as Sara lashed out and coiled around Temari.

"I win again Temari-Chan." Naruto said once again cutting her cheek and licking the blood.

"Fine what do you want?" Temari said.

"Don't know yet," Naruto said, "I'll call it in when I decide though." he laughed as Fang, Sara and Gregorio disbursted back into their scroll.

"Well its about noon better get back before Gai and Lee get there and you have to face one of their lectures on how unyouthful it is to be late." Naruto said putting his hands in his pockets and jumping to the ground next to TenTen as they lead Temari back to the house.

**Okay thats it for Ch.9 I'll try to post more frequently Later Readers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10: Showdown at the bridge, Enter The Game.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto. If I did, it wouldn't be as good as it is. and there'd be peanut butter EVERYWHEEEERRREEE!**

A scream from downstairs awoke Naruto one morning. grabbing his coat he met Temari in the hallway and ran down stairs to see two swordsmen. One was trying to abduct Tsunami while the other tried to separate Inari from his mother.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted gaining their attention, "you mind telling me what you're trying to do to my little pal there?"

"Stay out of this shrimp." the swordsman with a beanie on his head and blue eyeliner said.

Now most who knew Naruto knew how sensitive he was about his size. Temari learned quickly after a day here when the Neji guy said something about it and wound up passing through the wall and three trees curtsy of Naruto's foot.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Naruto shouted drawing two kunai in his hand and charging the two swordsmen and sending them out the door with a roundhouse kick.

Inari hid behind Temari knowing that was the best place to be when Naruto went crazy on someone.

"COME ON MOTHA FUCKA! CALL ME SHORT AGAIN! CALL ME SHORT AGAIN! I DARE YA! I TRIPLE DOG DARE YA BITCHES!" Naruto ranted stomping on the two mens faces before sighing and crossing his fingers behind his head, "odds are if these two are here Gato's making his move and Tazuna so I better get to the bridge."

"Oh no mister mach stomper," Temari said getting into the blondes face and poking him in the chest with one hand while the other one was on her hip, "You are NOT about to go off to who knows what kind of dangerous battle with out me tagging along."

"Ma would adore you Mari-chan," Naruto said making the blonde suna kunoichi blush at the nickname he started calling her at diner the night after he won their spar, "you know how to play the game."

"Game?"

"Well enough day dreaming Mari-chan," Naruto said, "its party time."

At the bridge Sasuke and Neji were struggling against Haku, Sasuke had managed to unlock the first stage of his Sharingan but it had barely helped do to his lack of experience. Haku had also knocked out Lee and trap them in her Demonic Ice Mirrors during the first five minutes of the fight. Do to his Byakugan, Neji saw their senseis' in a deadlock with Zabuza trying to gain the upper hand.

"I'm sorry," Haku said, "I do not wish to kill you, but I have no choice, 1000 Flying Needles of Death!"

Just as the ice shards were heading their way they heard two familiar voices.

"**Fire style: Dragon Fire Jutsu**!"

"**Wind Scyth Jutsu**!"

Before either doujutsu welders eyes widened as the dome of ice mirrors was surrounded by fire and melted it completely.\

"Whats going on?" Haku asked stunned that her jutsu had been disabled and a power cord from a guitar filled everyone's ears making all fights stop and look over at where the fog was flashing random colors and Hintoro slithered out into the opening making them raise and eyebrow.

_It's time to play the game _

_Time to play the game! _

_Mu, Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha Ha, ha, ha _

"**Ladiessss and gentlemen pleasssse welcome, The Game Naruto Yuuhi and The Wind Misssssstressss of Ssssssssuna Temari no Sabaku**!" the small serpent said before unsummoning herself in a burst of smoke.  
_It's all about the game, and how you play it _

Naruto and Temari walked out of the mist with Naruto posing with his arms crossed in front of him and holding two kunai in his hands and Temari posing next to him with her battle fan closed infront of her as she leaned forward on it.

_All about control, and if you can take it_  
_All about your debt, and if you can pay it_  
_It's all about pain and whose gonna make it..._  
_I am the game, you don't wanna play me_  
_I am control, no way you can change me_  
_I am heavy debts, no way you can pay me_  
_I am the pain , and I know you can't take me _

Naruto had walked over to where Zabuza had been fighting Gai and Kakashi with Temari on his arm both smirking seductively as she licked one of his knives with her tiny tounge.

_Look over your shoulder ready to run_

_like a good little bitch, from a smoking gun _

_I am the game and I make the rules, so move on out and you can die like a fool _

_Try and figure out what my moves gonna be Come on over sucker why dont you ask me _

_Dont you forget there's a price you can pay ''Cause I am the game and I want you play!_  
_It's time to play the game_

Naruto threw back his head and squirted a mist of water in the air before slowly lowering his head back tp look at the Demon of the Bloody mist before launching a second mist of water out in front of them.

_Mu, Ha, ha, ha, ha, Time to play the game!_  
_Its all about the game, and how you play it _

_Its all about control, and if you can take it _

_Its all about your debt, and if you can pay it _

_Its all about the pain and who's gonna make it... _

_I am the game, you don't wanna play me _

_I am control, no way you can change me _

_I am heavy debts, no way you can pay me _

_I am your pain,and I know you cant take me! _

_Play the game you're gonna be the same, _

_Your gonna change your name, Your gonna die in flames! _

_Ha, ha, ha, ha Time to play the game!_  
_Its time to play the game.. _

_Ha, ha, ha, ha_  
_Time to play the game! Ha, ha, ha, ha!_

"So Super Mega Brow Sensei how was out entrance?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Yosh Naruto I give you a nine on creativity and a tem for style however I am deducting two points do to Temari's unyouthful actions with your weapons." the tiajutsu expert said solemnly.

"Ah come on," Temari frowned, "I thought it would be sexy if I licked his Kunai for him seeing how A) he does it in every fight and B) he had water in his mouth so he could do that mist thing."

"Sorry the score stays as is bringing your total to seventeen." Gai said.

"Well Temari-chan how about you and Ten-Chan go against Haku-chan and give the two freaky eye twins a break while I try to take on Zabuza." Naruto said.

"Can you handle him by yourself?" Temari asked shocked by her own concern over the younger blonde.

"Hey I'm the Game, I gotta play," Naruto said licking the same knife she had earlier, "its in my job description."

"Alright but if you die I kick your ass." Temari said.

"Deal." Naruto said.

Temari walked over to where Sasuke and Neji were poised to attack Haku again.

"Take five boys," Temari said opening her fan to all three moons, "TenTen and I can handle this while you to recover."

"I am a Uchiha," Sasuke said, "I do not need aid from a Suna slut and a weapons obsessed bimbo."

Even Neji had his pride and didn't want to step aside from this battle but even HE wouldn't insult two dangerous women with them within earshot.

"**Wind Scyth Jutsu**!"

"**Dynamic Entry**!"

Temari's wind justsu and launched Sasuke off his feet and TenTen's kick had launched the Uchiha boy into a bridge pillar knocking him out.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted.

"Fangirls." Temari muttered.

"Girl I feel ya." TenTen said patting her comrade for the fight on the shoulder.

"**1000 Flying Needles of Death**!"

TenTen and Temari barely had time to avoid the ice shards that Haku had launched at them.

"**Wind Scyth Jutsu**!" Temari Shouted sending a burst of slicing wind at their opponent.

TenTen followed up on throwing a hand full of Kunai and shrunken at the ice using girl. Haku dodged their attacks and tossed senbons at them.

"**Wind Scyth Jutsu**!" Temari said scattering the weapons.

"Temari cover for me while I try a technique I have that might work." TenTen said landing next to the blonde.

"Care to give me a percentage?" Temari asked.

"45%," TenTen said, "50% if my idea works."

"Excuse me if I'm not comforted by that." Temari muttered.

"Can you buy me time or not?" TenTen asked.

"You have two minutes." Temari said closing her fan and rushing forward.

"I do not wish to kill you," Haku said, "but you stand in Zabuza sama's way to his dream."

"Right," Temari said swinging her battle fan at her, "good luck with that."

While TenTen and Temari where battling with Haku, Naruto held up two scrolls and smirked.

"So Zabi-chan," Naruto said making the swordsman, "care to test your luck with the Hebi squad or do you wanna try something a little bigger?"

"Naruto stand down you can't take him on and win." Kakashi ordered.

"Uhh like you did any better the last time you fought him?" Naruto asked, "show of hands who got stuck int the water wonder ball?" Kakashi bowed his head in embarrassment, "you know Zabi-chan I got a good idea lets play with the biggest snake I got and see how you fare shall we?"

Naruto bit his thumb and ran the blood across the now unrolled scroll and casted the Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram hand seals.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Manda**!" Naruto shouted jumping backwards off the bridge.

Sakura and Tazuna gasped until Naruto reappeared on the head of a giant snake.

"**Naruto-Kun?**" Manda said looking at Naruto, "**What did you summon me for?**"

"Well I figured you were board at home listening to Chi-Sai-Sama complain about how you made her fat and were needing to vent." Naruto said grinning like a child on top of the monster snakes head.

"**True**." Manda said.

"So Zabuza Momochi meet Manda-sama of the Hebi clan," Naruto said," Manda-sama, meet breakfast."

"Ha like a little snake like that can beat me," Zabuza said jamming his sword into the ground and waving a set of hand seals, "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique).

Manda hissed as a dragon made of water shot at him and his summoner and serpentine around it."Striking Shadow Snake!" Manda shouted as thousands of smaller orange vipers slithered out of his large mouth at the rouge Mist Ninja.

Zabuza countered by slashing and cutting the serpents before jumping towards the larger ninety foot long snake.

"Foolish hatchling," Manda said slapping Zabuza with his tail sending the man back to the ground.

"Manda can you try to push him back so I can trap him?"

"**Go for it Naruto**," Fuku said, "**Striking Shadow Snake**!"

Again Zabuza cut down the reptilian serpents when he found he couldn't move.

"**Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death**," Naruto said coming out of the tree trunk, "and now **Genjutsu: Petal Disperse**."

Naruto dissolved and reappeard on top of Manda's head glowing with red chakra.

"**Fire style: Dragon Fire Jutsu**!" Naruto and Manda shot twins streams of fire at the trapped Zabuza.

Haku avoided another swing of Temari's fan before kicking the younger girl in the stomach

"Hey BunBun you ready yet?" the blonde asked her brunette partner.

"A little longer." TenTen said continuing to gather as much chakra as possible.

"**Cyclone Scythe Jutsu**!" Temari shouted swinging her fan at Haku making a lager version of Wind Scyth Jutsu cutting off Haku's hunter mask and the sleeves on her battle cloths.

"Thats IT BunBun." Temari panted low on chakra from her** Cyclone Scythe Jutsu**.

"Ready," TenTen shouted back making sequince of hand signs before shouting, "**Fire Style Dragon Flame Bomb**!"

A large fire ball launched at Haku who avoided it by using one of his ice mirrors to appear in front of the fire rushing at Zabuza.

"**Ice Release: Ice Dome**!" He shouted throwing her arms up and creating thick dome of ice.

However due to the force of a ninety foot long snake and a Genin using the Kyuubi's chakra melted the dome. before the fire could reach them Haku felt something wrap around her waist and pull her out of the way of the fire jutsu.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" Haku screamed out to the man he saw as a more than a mentor but a father as well as the fire engulfed him.

When the smoke cleared Zabuza was lieing on the ground.

"Zabuza-Sama." Haku shouted.

"Sorry," Naruto said as Manda lowered his head to the ground for Naruto to jump off before he left in a burst of smoke, "I personally don't like killing my oponents if i can help it but he was a danger to my mission."

"It is alright Naruto-San," Haku said, "I don't enjoy killing either but we are tools to be used until we die."

SMACK

Everyone gasped as Temari had slapped the fifteen year old boy.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF A WEAPON," She shouted at her once opponent, "MY LITTLE BROTHER WAS MADE INTO A WEAPON THE DAY HE WAS BORN AND TREATED TO ASSASINATION ATTEMPS BY OUR OWN FATHER SINCE HE WAS THREE, ONE OF THOSE BY OUR OWN MOTHER'S BROTHER, EVERYTIME MY FATHER SENT SOMEONE TO KILL HIM I LOST A LITTLE MORE OF MY BROTHER, SO DON'T YOU EVEN DARE CALL YOURSELF A WEAPON!"

Naruto pulled a tear streaked Temari into his chest while Haku collapsed into the nearest person, that being TenTen, and both cryed.

"How touching."

Everyone turned to see Gato and his gang standing.

"kill everyone but the girls boys," Gato said, "the pink haired one will at least make us a prophet, pink hair is so exsotic."

"Okay thats it I'm cutting of your thimble sized dick and shoving it up your candy ass," Naruto said, "I was simply gonna pound ya but you just had to talk about selling my sister, my friend, well my teammater i can let go since I'm not that big of a fan of the howler monkey fangirl myself but My sister and friend are off limits to your perverted schems."

"And just who the heck are you?" Gato asked.

"Who am I?" Naruto asked, "I'm the trail blazing, Bad guy beating, Raman eating, biggest SOB to ever put on a headband, I am Naruto Yuuhi of the Village hidden in the Leaves, Dattabayo bitches."

"Nice catch phrase." Temari commented whipping a tear out of her eye.

"I got another on you might like," Naruto said, "Gato bitch when I'm done with you, you won't bother any defensless villagers eeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvveeeeeerrrrrrrr AGAIN!" (picture Naruto doing a Chris Jericho impression on this line)

"Eh" Temari said giving him a so-so gesture.

"Your right I'll just kick his ass now." Naruto said.

"You gottqa get though us first shrimp." on of the mercs said.

Everyone contious minus Haku pailed at his words while Naruto's face grew dark.

"Oh you done did it now." Kakashi said while he and everyone else took a HUGE step back.

"Did you just call me shrimp?" Naruto asked pulling out a kunai knife.

"Yeah what of it?" the DAM Dumb Ass Merc.

Naruto licked the edge befor ediving into the crowd and started taking the mercs down as they came at him.

"COME ON MOTHA FUCKA! CALL ME SHRIMP AGAIN! CALL ME SHRIMP AGAIN! I DARE YA! I TRIPLE DOG DARE YA BITCHES!" Naruto ranted stomping on the mens faces before DAM was the only one left.

Both TenTen and Temari noticed the spot on the front of his pants.

"And for you my dumbass friend," Naruto said, "Striking Shadow Snake!" a hundres vipers shot out of Naruto's sleeve and bit the whimpering man.

"Oh Gaaaatooooo," Naruto called out a fake sweet voice, "come here and plaaaaayyyyyy!"

Gato screamed and made a run for it when an ice shard exploded out of the front of his head.

"That was for Zabuza-sama bastard." Haku said lowering his hand back to his side while TenTen continued to hold the ice wilder.

The next day Team Gai, Team 7, Temari and Haku made their way from the village towards theres

**Ch. 10 R&amp;R please and please don't flame and if you see and spelling mistakes, don't go all hetic on me, just let me know kindly alright, Ja Ne**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11 Meeting the family. Is that Make up?**

**Black Sheep:Yo and Welcome to Ero Punk Ninja's Character interview. our guest to day is the star of the fic Naruto!...Naruto...WHERES Naruto.**

**Random worker comes our and whispers in Ero Punk Ninja's ear**

**Black Sheep:(using the Big Head No Jutsu) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET Naruto! DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARASING THIS IS! WHO'D YOU MANAGE TO GET?!**

**RW: Temari sir.**

**Black Sheep: (Turns back to reader) Well please welcom the one the only...**

**Random audience member: Thank goodness.**

**Black Sheep: QUIET YOU! as I was sayinh Please welcom TEMARI NO SUBAKU!**

**Temari: Why did I agree to do this again?**

**Black Sheep: if I only knew. now then 1st question, How do you do you feel about Naruto?**

**Temari:Blush No comment.**

**Black Sheep: fare enought next one then, From Jake from Jolly Old England, Will you get to sing in this fic?**

**Temari: If I do I'll kill the writer.**

**Black Sheep: last one now Temari, What do you want Naruto to ask from you for that bet you two made in Wave?**

**Temari: A date opps.**

**Black Sheep To late you answered and I will take it, Oh what a tangled web I whive Now enjoy the story while i try not to be killed. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Temari: Come Back Here BlackSheep, Oh also Black Sheep dose not own Naruto or Naruto Shipuden or any Naruto merchindise. Plese support the oficial release**

After the rag tag group arived at the Hokage Tower and reported the incident. Haku was given a apartment in a decent part of the village close to the Yuuhi house. The Hokage had called in Kurenai and Anko to talk to them about adopting TenTen, which they agreed to right away after Naruto and tneTen told them her story, and were taking her and Haku shopping for home merchindise to decorate their new living arangments. The rest of the team for the Wave mission went their seperate ways after they left the office. Gai and Kakashi left to do some randome training, Lee followed Neji to try to get a spar out of him while Neji ignored him, Sasuke went to do something Emo while Sakura fawned over him. The only two left were Naruto and Temari.

"So any idea where your team is at?" Naruto asked while they walked down the streets of Konoha looking for Temari's team mates or Sensai.

"Baki Sensei said we check into a hotel when we got her," Temari said, "But he didn't tell me where."

"Well there are at least fifteen hotels here so it shouldn't take to long." He optimistcly said grinning his cheese fox like smile the Temari found to be contagious.

After they covered all the hotels Temari and Naruto sat under the trees at one of the Ninja Parks resting.

"Maybe they got delaid and arn't here yet." Naruto said.

"It's possible," Temari said, "Konkuro has a worse since of direction than that Sasuke guy from your team."

Naruto laughed out loud at her words. The two's eyes met and they startes subcontusly leaning in until a voice broke the moment for them.

"TEMARI!" the two turned to see a boy wearing a black outfit with a cowl and purple...

"Dude," Naruto said, "you do know make ups for girls right?"

"ITS WAR PAINT!" The boy shouted back, "Why are you hanging around with this rookie for Temari?"

"When we got seperated in that sand storm I wound up in Wave Country and met up with Naruto and his team while they were on a A rank mission."

"Ha this shrimp on a A Rank mission," the boy laughed, "Oh thats rich Temari."

"Can it Kankuro." Temari muttered.

"Any ways say good bye to the rookie sensei sent me out to find you and take you back to the hotel." Kankuro said.

"Fine," Temari muttered standing and turning to the blonde boy who stood next to her, "I guess I'll see you around Naruto-kun."

Naruto gawked at the suffix. The only people who called him 'kun' were his mothers, TenTen, Lee, the Hokage, and that Hinata girl from the acadamy when ever she could talk with out her stutter.

"You to Mari-Chan," Naruto said reaching above them and picking one of the flowers above them and handing it to her before kissing her cheek, "you still owe me for that bet in Wave anyways and i always collect." he added before walking away.

"What hotel are we staying at Kankuro?" Temari asked.

"The Cresent Lotus." Kankuro said.

"I know where it is so tell Baki Sensei I'll be there in an hour, Temari said, "I wanna walk around and clear my head for a bit."

"Alright sis." Kankuro said before walking off.

Temari looked at the flower in her hand smiling at it before frowning and scoffing.

"What the hell is he doing to me?" she asked no one in particular.

The next day Team 7 met for Kakashi to tell them he had nominated them for the Chuunin Exams and then left with Sasuke to go train the Uchiha prodigy while Sakura followed Naruto to see if there was something in his own training she could tell her Sasuke-Kun that would make him stronger than the son of the two lesbians of Konaha.

Naruto ignored her knowing what she wanted but refused to give her and continued to walk around the village at random wondering what to do until the fog horn got bored and left him alone. Anko was at work on somthing she couldn't tell TenTen, Lee and Naruto, His sister was out with Haku, the former Mist Ninja had come over that morning and asked Anko and Kurenai's permission to take TenTen out after her team meeting today in which Anko said.

"You brake my lil viper's hart I'll hang you from the village gates in a bra and panties with a giant cotton mouth underneath you got it."

Naruto chuckled at the memory of how pale Haku and how red TenTen got at Anko's threat while Kurenai scolded her wife on scaring their daughter's boyfriend.

Naruto stayed in his thoughts until a square box with two eye holes and drawn to look like a rock drew him out.

"Konohamaru," Naruto said, "how many times do I gotta tell ya, rocks ain't square and don't have eye holes damn it."

Sakura looked confused until a loud explosion clouded her vision.

"I am Konohamaru," a short boy with dark brown hair and a scarf said, "Future Hokage"

"Moagi," a small girl with light brown hair said, "the sexyest kunoichi in the 1st Grade."

I'm Udon," a sickly looking boy with glasses said sniffing some, "and I like math."

And when we come together we are." Konohamaru said.

"THE KONOHAMARU NINJA SQUAD!" All three of them shouted together.

Sakura burst out laughing and pointing at the little kids.

"That is the stupidest entrance I've ever witnessed." she laughed.

"You know fog horn thats cold even for you." Naruto said.

"Hey boss is this your girl friend?" Moagi asked.

"Ah Hells nah Sassy-chan," Naruto said making Moagi pout at her nickname, "she's just my annoying teammate whose following me around to see how I train so she can tell my other teammate, who she stalks like a freak, and tell him so he can steal my hard work."

"Good cause she has a big forehead and is unworthy of your love Naruto-Sama." Udon said making Sakura glare at them.

"And the chase begins." Naruto said grabbing Udon and Moagi and running while Konohamaru followed him keeping pace with him while Sakura chased them.

Konohamaru passed Naruto and turned the corner and ran into something hard.

"Ow." Konohamaru said rubbing his forehead.

"That hurt brat." Kankuro said grabbing the boy by his throat and squeezing, "I'll teach you to run into people."

"Kankuro let him go." Temari said.

"He ran into me Temari," Kankuro said, "Kids need discipline or they'll never learn."

Temari repeated herself but her brother ignored her and went to punch Konohamaru until the Suna Ninja felt somthing squiezing his throat and a hissing sound filled his ear

"Let go of my friend make-up boy," Naruto said from behind Kankuro with a snake oming from his sleeve to the Suna boys throat, "or or my friend will crush your throat."

Kankuro growled and released Konohamaru making the boy fall on his rump and run over and hide behind Naruto, who removed his weapons from the other boy's throat and family jewels area before facing Temari with a fox-like grin that sped up her heart rate.

"Hi ya Mari-Chan." Naruto said making Temari's heart race faster.

"Hello again Naru-Kun," She relied also shorting his name, "what brings you here?"

"Devine intermission," Naruto said, "my little buddy getting picked on by Make-Up-Chan here and also the sight of a beautiful blonde Suna girl who i happen to know."

"Oh can you describe her for me maybe I've seen her?" Temari asked teasing her crush a little.

"Oh she's around your age," Naruto said playing along, "sandy blonde hair, teal green eyes, her hair is done up in four cute pigtail and she has a battle fan on her back," Temari blushed at the comment about her pigtails, "Oh and she's extremely beautiful when she blushes have ya seen her?"

"Oh somewhere around." Temari answered giggling.

Naruto laughed with her while Kankuro scowled and reached for the mummy on his back before again he felt something sharp against his neck.

"Try it Make-up boy," TenTen said from behind the boy while Haku leaned against the fence, "you kill my baby brother, I send you after him."

"Hey Nee-chan how was the date?" Naruto asked.

"It was great obouto," TenTen said, "Haku-kun took me to a classy sushi place and ordered the most fanciest wine I ever had."

"Just remember Haku," Naruto said, "don't break Nee-chan's heart or ma will kill you."

"Noted and memorized Naruto-Kun." Haku said nodding his head.

"Oh Mari-Chan I thought of what I want now." Naruto said.

"Okay what?"

"I wanna take you out on a date tonight." Naruto said.

"Wow kinda sudden isn't it?" Temari asked.

"Well I'd take you after the Exams but there's no guarantee you'll be here after that," Naruto said, "and we both have the Exams tomorrow so I figured tonight would work."

"Alright what time Naru-Kun?"

"How's seven o'clock?"

"Thats fine with me," Temari said walking over next to the younger blonde who unknowingly captured her heart, "pick me up in front of the Crescent Moon Hotel." she whispered before kissing his cheek and turning, "we're leaving now Kankuro I have to get a dress and nails done before tonight and don't threaten this one."

"Why sis you like him?" Kankuro asked angry how two of these Konoha ninja had gotten the drop on him today.

"Theres that," Temari said, "and also I've already seen him kill a man once and I doubt he'd do it again."

Catching Temari's drift Naruto pulled out one of his kunai' knives and licked the edge.

"I wonder if your blood taste as good as Mari-Chan's does Make-Up-Chan?" Naruto wondered out loud making Kankuro pale and run to catch up with his sister.

"Awww," TenTen said pulling her little brother into a head lock and pinching his cheek, "Obouto has a date wait until Mama and Mom hear this."

"You say anything and I'll tell Mom I saw you and Haku making out during your lunch date." Naruto countered.

"Fine fine I won't tell em," TenTen said releasing the blonde, "so what are you gonna do?"

"I already have it planed," Naruto said pulling out Hintoro's scroll and swiping some blood on it, "Summoning Jutsu: Hintaro!" Naruto said unrolling the scroll and the little snake popped into the area.

"Yesss Naruto?"

"Take this list to Choji at the Akamichi Clan's head house and tell him if he helps me out I'll buy him twenty bags of potato chips and his ramen on our next trip to Ichiraku's." Naruto said handing a piece of paper to Hintoro, who bowed and slithered off as fast as she could.

"You know Chief Choji?" TenTen asked shocked her little brother knew the greatest Ninja Chief in Konoha.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "He was in my class in the Academy before he transfered out to become a Ninja Chief, Shikamaru, Ino and I still meet there once a week to see him and sample his newest dishes at the restaurant his father set up for him in the Akamichi district."

"So why'd you send him a list?" Haku asked.

"Trade secret." Naruto smiled patting Konohamaru on the head before there's Ch.11 does Naruto have planned for Temari? **How well the first round of the Chuunin Exams go? Will I stop asking these questions, Stay tuned for next time on Naruto Yuuhi R&amp;R **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch 12 To love a Wind Mistress**

**First off I'd like to say there there still is a lemon in this chapter so if you are under 18 skip this chapter. also I do not own the Naruto characters. Naruto Yuuhi is a nonprofit fanbased fanfic. Please support the official for the encouragement guys and or girls now ON WITH THE SHOW!**

At seven o'clock sharp Naruto appeared in front of the Crescent Moon Hotel waiting for the blonde Suna girl who had captured our heros attention. His mothers had sat him down and questioned him when he came home and his dear sister ratted him out before grabbing Haku's hand and dragging him off to her room. They were simple questions like if he was sure he really liked her and if he could see him self settling down with this girl or if she was just a fling for him. After looking through his thoughts, Naruto had found that his feelings for her had started from the moment he fell out of that tree and landed on her.

"Penny for your thoughts Naru-kun." a heavenly voice said making his heart skip and butterflies flutter in his stomach.

Naruto turned to see the goddess he had fallen for. Temari was dressed in a black dress that ended just above her knees and wrapped around her neck, her sandy blonde hair framed her fave free from her usual hair ties.

"If ever there were a vision of perfection," Naruto said, "you just achieved it."

Temari blushed and looked her date over. Naruto was dressed in a blood-red button down shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. His blonde spiky locks were framing his face perfectly due to his lack of a head band tonight.

"Shall we begin my lady?" Naruto asked in a perfect English accent bowing and offering his arm out to her.

"Why of corse sir." Temari replied in the same way as her date and wrapped her arm entwined with his.

Naruto led her out of the village towards the training grounds until they reached Training Ground 44.

"Welcome to my families playground," Naruto said pulling a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocking the gate, "The Forest of Death." The blonde male grinned and gestured for her to enter first.

Temari gulped and entered the fenced in forest training area. Naruto noticed that her dress was backless and the straps around her neck was tied in a perfect bow as he retook her arm and led her into the forest until they came to a calm lake with a small boat tied to the shore.

"Your chariot awaits," Naruto said leading her to the boat and settling her in it before releasing the rope from the pike in the ground and shoving off and started rowing away until he sat the ores in the boat and let them drift.

"And for dinner this evening," Naruto said opening a basked on the deck of the boat, "Spiced chicken, baked Wave country koi fish and seasoned red beans."

While Naruto served the food equally the two didn't dee three people in the trees above them.

"And they are under way." Ino whispered.

Next to her were Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru was dragged her by Ino to see their best friend on his first real date. Choji was here because as he said "A great Chief always sees that his meals are eaten when they are prepared."

"Do you know what this moment needs?" Choji asked out of the blue.

"For us to respect our friend's privacy and leave." Shikamaru said.

"Nope," Choji said handing Shikamaru a guitar while he pulled out a ocordian, "Music."

Chojio started playing as his deep bass voiced filled the night in a perfect melody

"Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night," Choji sang as he played the instrument in his hands while Shikamaru sighed and began to play as well, "And we call it bella notte."

Ino watched in amazement at her friends antics as the couple in the boat drifter closer to them.

"Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes," Choji sang, "On this lovely bella notte."

"Side by side with your loved one," The gentle giant singing grew more powerful at this point as the boat drifted beneath the tree the trio was in, "You'll find enchantment here. The night will weave its magic spell, When the one you love is near!Oh!"

"This is the night," Shikamaru joined his husky friend with his softy tenor voice, "and the heavens are right! On this lovely bella notte!"

The young couple in the boat had finished Choji's meal for them and were cuddling as the boat drifted closer to the shor.

'This is the greatest moment in my life' Both thought unaware that the other was thinking the same as Temari's thoughts unknowingly drifted to fantasies of blonde haired children running around a nice small house with their mother at the stove while the father held their new sibling at the table.

'I'm gonna tell her,' Naruto thought, "Mari-chan." Naruto said drawing her out of her fantasies.

"Yes Naru-kun?" Temari asked.

"Tonight was the greatest night I've had since the day my parents adopted me," Naruto said as his hand stroked her bare back with his hand, "Ever since I first moment I met you I felt something for you and as I got closer to you the feeling grew until I found out what they were."

"Naruto?" Temari asked calling him by his first name.

"That feeling that I feel for you is something I've only seen between Mom and Ma as I grew up and between Haku and TenTen over the past few days," Naruto continued, "Temari no Sabaku I love you."

Temari was stunned. The boy she had been thinking about for the past two days loved her. she felt her heart flutter as his words entered her ears and seemed to implant themselves on her heart and soul.

"I love you too," Temari whispered leaning closer to the blonde boy she loved, "Naruto Yuuhi."

She pressed her lips to his. The kiss grew more heated when the boat bumped into the shore. Naruto smiled as he climbed out of the boat leaving a pouting Temari behind as he tied the rope back to the pike and helped Temari out of the boat before lifting her into his arms bridle style and Shunshining out of the forest.

Naruto and Temari reappeared in Naruto's room, at least she guessed it was his room judging by the snake tanks with The Hebi Squad and Hintoro in them, and he sat Temari back on her feet.

"You've got to teach me that." Temari said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I promise." Naruto said pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss that grew fiercer as Temari wiggled her tounge into his mouth and started a dual as Naruto ran his hands down her back to her firm ass which Naruto gave a gentle squeeze making his love giggle against his lips as he slid his hands along her well toned thighs and lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to kiss her and carry her to his queen sized bed and gently lay her on it while he laid on top of her. Temari rolled them over to where she was now on top of him and continued to kiss his lips and traveled down to his neck and kissed and nibbled on the tanned skin while her hands traveled under his shirt to feel his muscled torso.

"Easy Mari-chan," Naruto whispered, "Don't you think this is happening a little too quickly?"

"No I don't Naru-kun," Temari said pressing against him feeling his already hardened member, "I love you and I want to give myself to you while i still can."

Lemon starts here. If under 18 skip to the next bold phrase. if you are 18 or o;der then enjoy.

Naruto looked into his love's teal green eyes and saw the truth in then as well as something else he didn't know. He chose to ignore that for a while and kissed her fiercely. their hands wondered over the others body as Temari unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing her way across his torso towards the waist band of his pants. Naruto pulled her lips back to his as his hands, as if they had a mind of their own unfastened her dress and slid it down to her waist and he caressed her right breast through her bra earning him a soft moan from his lover.

Temari reached behind her and unfastened her bra and tossed it behind her and brought his calloused hand back up to her left breast and guided him in caressing it as she moaned slightly louder this time while her other hand buried itself in his hair and pulled on it gently tilting his head back and kissing his lips and moaning into his mouth as their tounges intertwined once more. As they kissed and Naruto's hand ravished her bare breast Temari's hips grinded against him on their own making her love groan. Temari rose from his warm muscled body and shimmied the rest of the way out of her dress leaving her in only a pair of panties as she straddled his waist and removed his unfastened shirt from his body and kissed her way down to his waist band again. This time he didn't stop her from undoing them and lowering them and his boxers from his body and tossing them away as well to join their cloths on the floor. Temari's mouth watered at the sight of his member and she wrapped her hand around it and gently stroked it making Naruto moan. The blonde girl grinned as she pecked the head of his erection before running her tounge along the length of it before placing him into her waiting mouth.

Naruto groaned at the warmth of her mouth as she bobbed her head and ran her tounge around his member until he hit the back of her throat making her gag on his nine-inch erection. And she enjoyed it. She continued this action for the next four minutes until her love groaned and fired his seed into her mouth. Temari marveled at the sweet flavor of his sperm before she started swallowing it as it entered her mouth.

When he had finished Naruto brought her back up and kissed her firmly and rolled her over onto her back.

His fox-like grin made her heart race and he kissed his way down her neck, collar-bone, breast, stomach, naval until he came to her panties. Naruto dragged off the last of what stood between him and her greatest treasure. tossing the garment aside Naruto gently caressed her thighs making her moan. She gasped as she felt his lips kiss her thighs and travel to her center. When he reached his destination, Naruto looked one last time into his lovers eyes as if asking for permission to continue.

"Please Naru-Kun," Temari whispered her voice heave with lust and love.

Naruto nodded before returning to his earlier task and started to french kiss her woman hood making her moan, Wrap her hands in his hair holding him to her center and buck her hips to meet his wonderful tounge and lips and he continued to pleasure her. He continued his mission at least ten minutes bringing her to three back to back orgasms. After her third, Temari's legs felt numb but she found the strength to flip them over and straddle him once more.

She kissed his lips tasting her fluids on his lips as she reached between them and held his man hood steady while she lowered herself bringing him inside her until he meet her barrier. Taking a deep breath Temari lowered herself the rest of the way down shattering her virginity making her eyes water and bite her lip to keep from screaming. Naruto, seeing the girl he loved in pain, sat up and drew her close to him and whispered soothing words in her ear and rubbed her back gently making her break out in goose bumps.

After the pain subsided Temari kissed him again and pressed him back onto the bed and pulled back and using her hands to balance on his muscled chest as she started rising and lowering herself in a slow steady pace making them both moan the others name in pleasure and the pace grew as Naruto thrusted his hips up to meet her in her dissent.

"Naruto," Temari moaned loudly as her lover continued to slam his member into her, "I'm close."

"Me to love." Naruto groaned rolling over on top of her and as she drew him close to her as he continued to thrust into her.

Temari moaned as the storm inside her grew.

"Naruto!" She moaned loudly as she experienced her fourth orgasm that night.

Naruto groaned as he pulled out of her and released onto her toned stomach and breast and collapsed ontop of her and rolled over next to her as they spooned together in his bed.

Lemon over kids can look again

Naruto pulled the blanket out from under them and covered them in it as she snuggled deeper intyo his chest.

"I love you Naru-kun," Temari whispered as she closed her eyes.

Before she fell into a peacful sleep that only came after two people making love to one another she heard the love of her life whisper "And I love you Mari-chan."

**End of Ch. 12. next chapter will defer from the original plot since i plan on writing out the written test with Uncle Ibiki R&amp;R. and no flames please.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13: The Test from Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The morning after was said to be one of bliss and joy. Not for one Temari no Sabaku and Naruto Yuuhi. They were awoken at five in the morning to the sound of a woman screaming. Both sat up and opened their eyes to see Kurenai Yuuhi standing in the doorway in her robe covering her crimson eyes.

"Naruto Oroku Yuuhi," She screamed " Get yours and your friends asses dressed and in the kitchen this instant and if you even think of starting another round of what you did last night I'll trap you in a genjutsu where you think that it fell off!"

With that said Kurenai left and Anko walked by wearing only the football jersey she usually slept in and her violet hair out of its usual pineapple hair style and looked in her son's room to see the new couple.

"She's a real looker Gaki-chan," Anko said, "nice tits and lustful curves, reminds me of your mother when we were your twos age." she said winking at them and continuing to the kitchen to try to calm her wife down.

Naruto turned to see the blanket had fallen leaving his lovers breast exposed, her nipples were erected from the chill of the room.

Temari looked over her new lover as well and noticed how well-built he was. he wasn't freakishly buff more like he was somewhere between the beginning and middle ground of muscle development.

"When I said this instant i ment now not when you felt like it young man!" Kurenai hollered making the couple jump and separate.

"Maybe we should go get it over with." Naruto said standing up and stretching. Temari watched with her mouth-watering as her eyes wandered over his body before becoming fixated on his ass.

"How bad could it be?" Temari asked accepting her panties and bra from him.

"Mom was always very overprotective of me," Naruto said pulling on his boxers and a pair of sweat pants and handing her a shirt and boy shorts to wear, "not that I don't love her or appreciate it but sometimes she over does it and tries to make it seem like I'm still her little baby boy."

"I see that," Temari said pulling her panties on followed by the shirt and shorts, "most mothers try to keep their boys close to them like dads don't want their little princesses to grow up."

The young couple came into the kitchen to see a fuming Kurenai and a grinning Anko sitting at the table.

"Sit." Kurenai said.

Both teens sat at the table Naruto following Anko's lead and grinning like a Cheshire cat while Temari was putting on a brave face.

"Explain." Kurenai barked.

"Ain't it obvious babe?" Anko asked pointing at the younger couple, "the date went off like a hoot and mama's lil rattler got him some fine-looking ass."

"back off ma," Naruto retorted cheeky, "She's mine."

"If she wasn't I wouldn't touch her anyways," Anko said , "I'm happily married to the most beautiful woman in the world."

"How can you when I just had sex with her last night?" Naruto asked innocently placing a finger on his chin in thought making Anko laugh.

"I taught you well Gaki-chan." Anko said.

"How could you do this Naruto?" Kurenai asked, "I thought i taught you better than to jump into bed with the first girl you meet in the street."

"First off," Temari said glaring at Kurenai, "We met in a forest in Wave country after he fell on top of me."

"Way to go Gaki-chan," Anko cheered, "Tapped it twice already."

"Last night was both our first and far from last," Temari said, "Mrs. Yuuhi I love your son, if your afraid I'd hurt him over his prisoner then your wrong I'd sooner treat my brother like that then my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Kurenai and Naruto asked.

"What you thought I'd let you go after you rocked my entire universe last night, "Temari asked Naruto, "No chance in hell your stuck with me Naru-kun."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto said.

"Regardless," Kurenai said, "I forbid you from seeing this girl further Naruto."

"Kurenai," Anko said making Kurenai know she was being serious, "You and are going to our room to talk for a second while we're gone you two stay here and talk about maybe putting silencing seals and locking the door next time."

Before Kurenai could protest Anko Yuuhi grabbed her wife and drug her into their room and shut the door.

"Kurenai Yuuhi," Anko said frowning at her wife, "Do you have anything to say about why you treated our son's first girlfriend like that?"

"She's nothing but a trolop taking advantage of our son before she breaks his heart." Kurenai said.

"is that what you know or what your afraid will happen love?" Anko asked, "I know that you just want to protect him but Naruto is growing up you can't coddle him to your tits forever babe."

"I..I know love," Kurenai said, "It's just I- I'm not ready for him to grow up, Either of my babies really, when ever I look at them I see both the men and woman their becoming and the same little kids I use to hold at night when she had nightmare, placed kisses on his cuts after scolding him for doing something dangerous and laugh when he pouted when I didn't make him ramen."

"I know hon," Anko said, "but you gotta face it he's growing up and we're getting old."

"We ain't old Koko-chan," Kurenai said smiling at her wife, "we just got some miles on us."

Anko laughed before straddling her wife and pulling her jearsy over her head and pressing her exposed breast towards her loves lips.

"How bout we gain a few more?" Anko whispered grinding her hips into Kurenai's hips making the brunette grow wet.

"Well you know what they say," Kurenai said pulling Anko on top of her and smiling, "The best rides have the most miles."

"Oh how true you are my lovely mearge." Anko purred and kissing her on the lips fiercely.

In the kitchen Temari and Naruto grew red as the one sound no thirteen year old should hear.

"YES ANKO-CHAN I'M GONNA CUM BABY AHHHHHHHH!"

"Parents." Naruto muttered slamming his head against the table

"What time do we have to be at the Academy again?" Temari asked.

"Eight." Naruto answered.

"Good," Temari whispering in his ear. "Maybe we can squeeze in a round or two before we go."

Naruto said nothing just grabbed Temari and tossed her over his shoulder before carrying a giggling Suna konoichi to his room and locking the door and placing a silencing seal on the wall leading to the hallway.

In TenTen's room, the second eldest Yuuhi family member was laying wide-eyed as she heard her mothers moans before groaning and placing a pillow over her face when a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Relax Tenny," Haku whispered, "Just ignore it and go back to sleep."

"I wonder if they knew you've been sleeping over ever since we had our first date?" TenTen muttered snuggling into her boyfriends grip.

"If they knew Naruto has sex last night they probably know but since we haven't done anything but sleep they let it go." Haku said.

"I love you snowflake."

"Love you two Weapon Goddess." Haku said as they drifted back to sleep.

After having sex with Temari for three hours Naruto strutted into the Academy school yard where his team was waiting for him.

"Nice of you to show up Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Hmm you say something Teme?" Naruto asked.

"DON'T IMPERSONATE SENSEI BAKA!" Sakura shreeked.

'_What did I do to deserve being on a team with these two Kurama-chan?_' Naruto asked.

"**_Even I don't have an answer for that one_ _kit_.**" Kurama answered in his mind wearing earmuffs and holding a pillow over her sensitive ears trying to block out this fog horn of a childs loud voice.

Team 7 made their way inside and started the trip to room 301 when they stopped seeing Team Gai being blocked by two Chuunin **cough Izumo and Kotetsu in discize cough** blocking thier way.

"Let us by," TenTen said, "We need to get in to the chuunin exams."

"Your not ready for the exams," Izumo said.

"No we will get by for this exam." Lee said trying to walk by when one of them took a swing at him. When Lee dodged the fist became aimed at TenTen.

before the fist could connect it was intercepted by Naruto who was grinning.

"Obouto." TenTen and Lee said smiling.

"Hiya Nii-chan," Naruto said, "Love the new outfit."

The evening before the Exam Kurenai and Anko took TenTen out for mother daughter bonding while Naruto was out with Temari. They went to the Dango stand and had girl talk with was both nice and uncomfortable and nice for her since she never had time for this kind of thing these days but still these were her new mothers she was sharing sex stories and other things along the lines. After dinner they went out and bought TenTen a new ninja outfit.

"The Chinese get up is cute and all Viper-chan," Anko said handing her some clothes to go try on, "but that pink shirt will get ya killed fast in the field so save that for date night with Haku."

TenTen was now dressed in a black Chinese shirt and tan trench coat like Anko's only it had dark green sleeves and the black kenji for _Weaopns Misstress_ on the back like how Naruto 's one sleeved red coat now said _The Game_ in kenji writting on it in black.

"Thanks baby brother." TenTen giggled.

"We're going to the third floor," Sasuke said smugly, "so drop the genjutsu."

"AND YOU TWO CALL ME THE IDIOT!" Naruto yelled at him "THAT WAS THERE TO LOWER THE COMPOTIION AND KEEP THE WEAKER GENIN OUT!"

"Then why did you help them?" Sasuke asked.

"she's my sister and the Yuuhi's are loyal to their village first and family second and TenTen and Lee are shinobi of this village and a Yuuhi so I helped them." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and walked off, before he could get far though Lee rushed in and delivered a kick to Sasuke's head only for the Emo of the Uchiha clan to dodge.

"**Striking Shadow Snake!**" Sasuke said sending black copper heads out of his sleeves at the large eye browed Genin.

"**Summoning Technique: Hebi Squad!**" Naruto shouted summoning the trio of a cobra, rattle snake and a anaconda.

The three nine foot longe snakes hissed at the black copper heads making them burst from the room before they followed.

"Uchiha," Naruto shouted, "How dare you steal my clan's jutsu have you no honor!"

"I don't need honor," Sasuke, "I need only power to avenge my clan."

"Grrr," Naruto growled, "your lucky I need you to pass this exam or I have you arrested on stealing my families secrets, we might not be a clan yet but we still are entitled to having our own secrets on how we train our children, how did you even learn that jutsu anyways."

"I followed your sister to where she was training with your slut dressed mother and copied it with my sharingan," Sasuke said smugly, "What both your mothers and sister need is for me to fuck them straight, who knows maybe I'll use them rebuild my clan."

That did it for Naruto. Angry was not the word you would use to discribe how inraged he was. Naruto Yuuhi was down right pissed off. His sapphire eyes flashed red and his puples became slited and he clinched his fist.

"Cool it bro," TenTen said ," Like I even let a needle dicked duck ass like him even touch me."

"Rest asured Uchiha I will see that you are in chains for stealing my families jutsu." Naruto vowed walking to the room and slamming the door making all the Genin look up at him and cringe under his KI.

"hey babe," Temari said walking over having arrived earlier and kissed his cheek lightly, "whats with the intent level?"

"Uchiah stole my clans secret snake jutsu and said he wanted to use my mothers and sister to rebuild his clan just for being gay."

"Basterd." Temari said.

"So how'd it go with Make-up chan?" Naruito asked making Temari giggle.

"He went bolistic after I told him you were my boyfriend now and told me to break up with you," She said before leaning close, "Also sensei told me this this morning, my village plans to invade with Sound ninja during the final round when the Dymio and Hokage will be there."

"I'll tell Jiji after the test," Naruto said, "Also grab your bag and meet me at my house you'll be staying with us for the rest of the Exam."

"I can handle myself hon." Temari protested.

"I know love," Naruto said, "I just feel better with you closeer to me is all."

"Fine but only cause you turn me on so well."

before Naruto could respond a burst of smoke filled the room.

"ALRIGHT LADIES THE FUNS OVER TIME FOR THE MOST DIABOLICAL THING KNOWN TO GENIN EVERYWHERE!" Ibiki Morino growled.

"Uncle Ibiki you can't mean?' Naruto asked gulping while Temari looked at him questionly.

"THATS RIGHT BRATTY CHAN!" Ibiki said, "THE WRITTEN TEST!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted falling into a chair and begining to hypervenatlate.

"Naru-kun, honey you okay?" Temari asked.

"I've faced S ranked missing ninja, 100 mercinaries and a perverted jonin but i have never bested this before." Naruto muttered.

"You have three hours to complete all nine questions on your paper, at the end of the time I will give the tenth question," Ibiki continued ignoring his nephew and his girlfriend, "If you get caught cheating three times then your out of my exam, now BEGIN!"

The clock ticked loudly in the deathly quiet room. as time passed many genin teams left as they were caught cheating.

"NUMBER 45 YOUFAIL NUMBER 79 AND 30 TAKE YOUR TEAMMATE AND GET THE FUCK OUT!" Ibiki shouted as three more genin left the room.

At the end of the alotted time Ibike went over how the finile question was thier choice to answer he made the mistake of trying to imtimidate the yuuhi siblings. TenTen simply flipped him off in the popular Yuuhi fasion. Lee Smiled and muttered "kinky" to what ever he say. and Naruto was eating Dango and smiling.

"Those who are still here congatulations," Ibiki said, "you pass."

******"WHAT!"****** Half the Genin in the room screamed looking at Ibiki like he had grown a second head or something.

"Just what i said you passed." Ibiki said.

"But the tenth questuion." Temari stuttered.

"Never existed, more like a unseen to see if you have any guts really."

"So the whole test was to see if we had a pair and could make it as a chuunin?" Naruto asked dumbfounded by Ibiki's logic.

"Hit the nail on the head brat." Ibiki said.

He looked like he wanted to say more but somthing burst through the window and exploded infront of them. it was a tarp that said 'The Sexy and lustful Anko Yuuhi'.

"Damn it." Naruto groaned slamming his head onto the desk while on the other side of the room TenTenwas sweating and Lee looking around for an escape.

"hmm seventy-eight left," Anko muttered loud enough for them to hear, "getting soft on me Ibiki?"

Ibiki rolled his eyes at his partners antics.

"Not my fault your kids have balls of steal and wouldn't back down amd managed to motovait everyone else."

"Hmm my babies are here?" Anko asked as if she didn't know, "Tenny, Nary LeeLee come give Mama a hug." she said.

All three teens tried to shrink and blend into their seat to avoid one of 'Mama's hugs'.

"Naruto Yuuhi, Lee Yuuhi and TenTen Yuuhi if you three don't march up here and give your mother a hug I'll fail you off the bat."

That threat, while hollow at best didn't stop Lee Naruto and TenTen from running to the front of the room as fast as possible where as soon as they were sight Anko tucked all three of them found thier heads under one arm while giving them a noogie with the other.

"My babies, mama missed her Little Rattler and Lil Viper and Baby Cobra." Anjko said grinning like a wild cat while Lee, Naruto and TenTen blushed in both embarassmint and anger.

"Ma let us go damn it," Narut groaned trying to free himself from his mothers assult.

"Alright Alright," Anko said, "Meet tommarow morning at Training Groung 44, be there at eight o'clock or you fail."

All the Genin minus Shikamaru, Ino, and the Yuuhi siblings gulped at her words and piled out of the room faster then Naruto to Ramen and Dango.

Temari was walking in her siblings room at the Crescent Moon Hotel. Kankuro and Baki raised an eyebrow as she started packing her bag while Gaara looked at her uncaring at what she did.

"Uhh sis where you going?' Kankuro asked.

"Packing." Temari said stuffing a handful of clothes into her bag.

"Why?"

"Becouse my new boyfriend invited me to sleep with him at his families home while were here," Temari said, "after I told him what Suna and Oto planed to invade during the exam."

"YOU WHAT!" Baki shouted standing up from where he was sitting.

"I told the man i love that his home was in danger," Temari said, "in fact he should be telling either his mother, the second procter for the exam, or the Hokage right now, I thought about requesting a salvation here when the invasion fails, it will be nice not to be under our bastard of a father who cares more about his pride and the pride of Suna then his own son, who he sent countless people to kill him in order to fix a 'mistake' he made before he was born, Gaara, if you face Naruto Yuuhi in this exam, forfet, he's like you, only he holds the nine while you only house the one tail, and don't threaten to harm me around him either, I saw what he can do to a 'S' rank missing Ninja with his families techniqe, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Gaara looked at his sister for a while before speaking for the first time since they arrived in Konoha.

"Can he help me with Shikaku?" the red head asked.

Temari looked at her brother closly before answering.

"He might, he's sister uses seals in most of her attacks so she could probably see whats different about your seal and his."

"Take me to him." Gaara said walikt to the door.

"He's not there at the moment," Temari said, "like I said he's either with his mother or the Hokage, I'm meeting him out front in five minutes, so you'll have to wait until I finish packing and for him to get here."

Kankuro looked in fear as his sister just corrected thier brother. Well it was nice knowing her. Maybe he could raid her closet for clothes for his puppets when Gaara killed her.

"Very well," Gaara said, "I shall wait to meet your sutor when he arrives and ask him my questions then." Gaara stood in front of the door while Temari finished packing. by the time she finished she led Gaara out of the room followed by Kankuro down out side where Naruto was leaning against the fence with his eyes closed.

His nostrols flaired as Temari's scent reached him and he opened his eyes and sent her his trade mark fox grin that made her haert race.

"Hi ya Mari-chan, Make up-chan," Naruto greeted before looking at Gaara, "Ah you must be Gaara, Mari-chan told me alot about your unwanted house guest, if I may?"

Gaara rose an unexsisting eyebrow and lifted his shirt revieling his seal. Upon seeing it Naruto's face became a scowl and his eyes switched from his stormy blue to blood crimson and his puples became slited.

"Temari," Naruto said using her given her name showing he was serious, "Why is your village full of idiots?"

"Hey Suna is the best Ninja village out of all the Ninja Villages." Karkuro snapped.

"Then why the hell dose the Shukaku's seal have both a berserker and insumnia seal on it?" Naruto demanded.

Temari's eyes widened while Gaara and Kankuro looked confused.

"What?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm saying who ever did your brothers seal royaly fucked up," Naruto pointed at one symbol, "this is why Gaara can't sleep with out Shikaku taking over and this one here," Naruto pointed at another symbol, "is why Gaara is a killing psycopath, no offense G."

"None taken Yuuhi-san." Gaara said.

"I can't fix this I'm afraid," Naruto said, "I just know the basics of funjutsu and this requires the hand of a master so I'd either have to take him to the old man or Ma."

"Your mother has a master in funjutsu?" Kakuro asked.

"Her old sensi put a seal on her she wants gone," Naruto said, "its family buissness so I can't tell you everything but i can at least tell you who put it there."

Who?" Temari asked.

"Orochimaru, former Sanin of konoha and 'SS' class missinf Nin," Naruto said

"Can your mother really help Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "she never took the master test but she has all the knowlage of a funjutsu master."

"Whoa whoa whoa WHOA!" Kankuro said, "We can't trust these leaf Nin no matter if you've lost it Mari."

Temari grabbed Kakuro by his black theater outfit and slammed him against the wall.

"My baby brother has a chance to finally be free from that monsters voice and you want to stop it becouse your Fathers' favorite, fine then I'll take Gaara to get the help he needs while you brood about how its unfair that your siblings abandoned you and your village to do whats right."

Temari shoved him away before picking up her badg and walking off.

"Isn't she beutiful when she'sd angry?" Naruto asked as he and Gaara foolowed the Suna kunoichi.

The trio arrived at the Yuuhi house to find the three female members of the Yuuhi family sitting at the table drinking tea.

"So Rattle-chan," Anko said when Naruto shut the door, "you invited your girlfriend and her friend to move in I see."

"I asked Temari to stay with us during the exam since I don't want her getting hurt by her brother or sensai since she told us about the invasion plans of Suna and Oto," Naruto said, "Gaara here is here becouse I know whats wrong with his seal, he as a berserker and insumnia seal on the Shikaku's seal making him into the psycopath we see before us."

"Are all Vellage Elders retarded or something?" Anko asked before standing, "Okay Coon-chan take off your shirt and show me your seal."

Gaara looked at her strangly making her laugh.

"Relax kid," Anko giigled pointing to where Kurenai was sitting, "I'm already married and to the fairer sex I might add."

"The sex is fair." Kurenai said around her cup making Naruto Lee and TenTen turn green.

"Okay moving on from Ma and Mom's sex life," Naruto said, "Just do what the crazy lady says Gaara."

Anko glared at Naruto for the crazy remark while Gaara hesitated before dropping his gord on the ground and removing his shirt to show his seal to the violet haired matrinch of the Yuuhi family.

Anko studied the seal for a minute before casting the Tiger, Rat, Bore and Monkey hand seald and slamming her hand into Gaara's stomach.

"**Dule Seal Release!**" Anko said launching a burst of chakra into Gaara's seal.

The force of the chakra sent Gaara flying onto the sofa where he fell asleep enstently.

"A good eight hours and he should be better then new." Anko said.

"And where will Miss. no

Sabaku be sleeping while she's here?" Kurenai spoke up from her place at the table, "she certenly will not be sleeping in your room Naruto Yuuhi."

"C'mon Mom," Naruito groaned, "we already slept together and we promise on the Yuuhi family honor we won't do anything but sleep this time."

"My answer is final young man," Kurenai said, "Temari will sleep in TenTen's room tonight and for the remander of the exams."

Naruto looked to Anko for some help but the violet haierd Kunoichi smerked and went back to the table and sat down next to TenTen and returned to her tea.

"Sorry Rattle-Chan but your sister and I are staying out of this one." TenTen nodded at thier mother's words and sipped her own tea.

"Fine," Naruto said, "My girlfriend can sleep in my sisters room with her and Haku if she's confortable with it." Naruto said.

"Not really," Temari said, "no offence TenTen but I'd rather not take the chances of you groping me in the middle of the night thinking I'm Haku."

"None taken, I respect that." TenTen said.

So in the end Kurenai relented and allowed the young couple to sleep in Naruto's room provided he keep the door ajar and both have their night wear on.

Naruto was wearing a pair of shorts that ended just below his knees and a black and red tank top. He was lieing on his bed waitiing for his girlfriend to come in. He heard his door open and opened one of his eyes to see Temari come in dressed in a similer fasion. Her hair was once again out of its usual four pigtails and hanging loosly around her shoulders, She was wearing Naruto's shirt from that day saying "I like how my man smells so I'm claiming your shirt, deal with it Naru-kun.". Under his shirt he could see the cufs of a pair of shorts that ended at the part of her legs where her thighs and hips met. Teal eyes met sapphire as the Suna kunoichi sashayed over to her lover and crawled over the bed and captured his lips in a quick kiss before looking at him with an amused look.

"I take it you like my look Naru-kun." She said grinning at her fellow blonde.

"Oh yeah," Naruto groaned falling back on his pillow while Temari pulled the blanket over them, "Foxy likey."

Temari giggled at his words before kissing him again before cuddling against his chest and using him for a pillow and soon both fell asleep.

**Okay the next Chapter will start the Forest of Death sequence of the Chuunin Exam. Remember R&amp;R and no Flames. All Flames will be blocked from my page. Ja Ne.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14: The second exam. Battle in Yuuhi playground.

Summery: hey sorry for the wait. 3 months is a long time I know but I'm back with alot of knew ideas and to continue this and my other projects. now I can't edit my old chapters cause thy were on my laptop but it was crushed. but I got a net RCA 10" tablet with detachible keyboard last knight at Walmarts Black Thursday sale so I cant correct ch 1- 13 with out doing thm from scratch so any errors in those chapters I apologize. now for a temp. schedule I be working on one story a month for a while until I knock the rust off. Enjoy

The next morning a large crowd as gathered outside one of Konoha's most deadly, unless you're a member of the villages knewest minor ninja clan the Yuuhi's, training fields. Training Ground 44. The Forest of Death. Currently the Co-Matriarch of the afore mentioned Yuuhi Clan Mrs. Anko Yuuhi was standing infront of the crowd of Chuunin hopefuls in the current Chuunin Exam. Only two participants were missing. Her youngest yet first child her wife The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha Kurenai Yuuhi Naruto Yuuhi and his girlfriend Temari no Subaku of formally from Suna until she turned traitor and enformed Naruto of the planed invassion of the village by Suna and Oto during the final round as well as the assasination of the Third Hokage Hirozen Sarutobi. Anko was pulled from her thoughts just as her son and lover landed in front of her with her devil may care Miterashi grin plastered on his face and a jumbo box of delicious dango in tucked under his arm.

"Sorry we're late Ma," Naruto said, "the Old Man wanted to see us to touch up on a few details on my last mission report so I thought I'd bring you breakfast."

While tecnically not true, the duo was in fact late because he and Temari were late was because the were with the Third filling out her and Gaara's shinobi papers declaring them as of now Konoha shinobi currently on a B rank espionage mission as Suna ninja until after the exams were over.

"We already had breakfast Rattle-chan." Anko said taking the sugary snack any ways.

"Had one yes," Naruto said, "but what about second breakfast."

"Touche," Anko said shrugging her shoulders as she started pulling a stick of dango out of the box and taking a very unlady like bite out of her favorite snack, "now brats, the training field behind me is known through out the village as both Training Ground 44 or The Forest of Death, but to my sexy wife, and three beutiful children this is our second home, mostly becouse Nai-Chan won't let us move in," she muttered the last part but everyone heard her making Naruto, Lee and TenTen roll their eyes at Anko's over dramatic, "After signing the release wavers my minions are handing out you will recive either a Earth scroll or a Heaven scroll."

We arn't your minions Anko." one of the Chuunin assistents muttered but Konoha's Snake Misstress still heard him.

SHUT UP SHIN!" Anko yelled throwing her finished dango stick at him hitting the poor minion in neck knocking him into a death like state, "now my little Chuunin hopefuls, your mission, if you have the balls the accept it is to capture the opposite scroll you have and make it to the tower withing five days, now before I go over the rules dose anyone have any questions?"

"If you are married to a woman, who wears the pants then?" Shikamaru and Ino's teammate Sai asked never looking up from the painting he had been working on since he arrived to the exam.

"None of us do, we both wear skirts," Anko said throwing a kunai at the pale boy knocking the paint brush out of his hand ruining the painting in the process, "anymore dumb ass questions about me marriage or can we get on with the test?" as no one asked anything else Anko continued, "now there are only three rules to this part of the test, Rule 1. Do not open the scrolls before you get to the tower, Rule 2. you must have all of your team members with you to pass, and the last rule is the most important...JUST DON'T DIE!" this last part was shouted along with the purple haired procters children, "Now one more thing, as Chuunin you will be expected to work with other shinobi from other villages so for this part of the exam you will be placed on different teams of 6, so pick your teams and and one member report to the tent at the front to recive your groups scroll and turn in your release papers."

At this point Naruto and Temari had already joined hands and walked over to where Ino and Shikamaru was waving them over.

"Now we just need two more members." Ino said looking around.

"Just no more troublesome blonde girls." Shikamaru sighed getting slapped upside the head by Ino.

"I actually did miss this." Naruto said smiling while Temari glared at the Nara hair for his crack.

"I will travel with you Yuhhi Naruto." a rough monotone voice said pulling the temporary group from their search to see Gaara walking closer. Were softer and the rings around them had faded some after Anko had removed the beserker and insomnia seal that his former village had placed on him.

"I wish Choji could take the exam with us." Ino said, the big boned member of the former academy quartet had to take a different exam to become a Chuunin level Ninja Chef so couldn't take the exam with his friends.

"What about your teammate Sai?" Naruto asked.

"he's teaming with Sasuke," Shikamaru said looking at the sky with a rare smirk on his face, "said he wanted to see how the dickless Uchiha became Rookie of the year."

"Only time I wasn't embarrassed that he insulted some one," Ino said surprising Naruto since the last time he saw his fellow blonde she had a crush on his teammate, "Any other time I'd of smacked him around like Shika."

"Okay back up," Naruto said, "What happened to your crush on the duck haired wonder?"

Ino blushed while Shikamaru smirked.

"Went splat after I used my shadow and stopped the troublesome duck from hitting Ino after she asked how the wave mission you guys went on went," the lazy genius shook his head, "Since then she's been hanging around bugging me for dinner until I said fine and gave up and let the troublesome woman have her way with me."

"Didn't seem to bother you that I had my way with you after our last date Shika-kun," Ino said blushing lightly and looking at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed smiling.

"Love you to." Ino said

"Okay eww." Naruto said jokingly.

"There is a time and place for girl talk Ino," Temari muttered pinching the bridge of her nose, "at the doorstep to Naru-kuns playground is not one of them."

"You right Temari," Ino said, "so hotsprings after we're done here?"

"Works for me."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed smiling.

"would we love them if they weren't?" Naruto asked.

"Probably not."

"Um A...Ano but did I hear that you need a team...team mate?" a soft voice said as the group turned to see a girl Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino knew from class.

"Oh hey Hinata how ya doing?" Ino said smiling to the girl whom she had a few sleep overs with before the academy days.

"And why do you wanna join our merry band of a lazy bum, gossip queen, a recovering homocidal nut job, a sexy suna gypsy and me?" Naruto asked getting a glare from Ino, a groan of 'Troublesome blonde' from Shikamaru, a confused look from Gaara and a kiss and a slap to the back of the head Gibbs style from Temari.

"K-Kiba-san and S-S-shino-san had enough clan members in the exam that we agreed that they would go with them." Hinata said.

"And what of you thier teammate?" Temari asked.

"I- I wanted to j-join try to from my own team but everyone already formed t-teams already." Hinata said

"Then you will join us for this mission Hyuuga-san," Gaara spoke for the first time since he joined the party," I am sure my sister, her sutor and his compatriots will mind following you for this part of the exam.

"What he said." the others said pointing at Gaara for enphasis.

"Alright everyone buddied up?" Anko asked, "alright grab a scroll and a gate number and report there."

"HAI SENPAI!" Everyone but Naruto's group shouted.

Naruto and Temari went up to receive their scroll and gate number for their squad. After Naruto received an Earth scroll an Temari received the number twelve the temporary squads stood at their assigned areas waiting for the gates to open.

"Alright maggots" Anko shouted jumping into of the shed outside the forest, "the second round of the Chuunin exams has begun!"

Okay took a few months but I finished this chapter. Sorry for the wait I'll try to update more often. Bye


	15. Ch 15 the Forest of Death day one

Ch 15. Enter the Forest of Death

Disclaimer: Own nothing I do not sue me please don't do.

"Alright maggots" Anko shouted jumping into of the shed outside the forest, "the second round has the Chuunin exams has begun!"

At her words the gates flew open and the teams rushed in. Naruto looked to Shikamaru already in a serious mood much like he was on the wave mission.

"Okay Shika whatcha got for me?" The blonde male asked.

"Our best bet is to head to the tower and wait for the teams to come to us rather then scurry around trying to find a heaven scroll and risk an ambush," the Nara Hair said, "With Hinata's Byakugan and Naruto's snake summons we have an avantage of playing the waiting game for now."

"You heard the bum," Naruto said, "Ma never let Tenny, LeeLee and I go that far into the forest as kids but still told me the forest is at the center about five miles form here." he added looking at the sky and checking his position."

"Which is a good three hours from here at top speed," Temari said, "Unless my baby brother wants to carry us with his sand so we can get there faster and be rested enough to set up camp." she said looking at the red head biju host.

"I can get us half way there but my control is sill off from the sealing modifications done at Yuuhi's Naruto's home yesterday." Gaara said already forming a platform of sand under him and Hinata while everyone else jumped on as he raced by them.

"while we have a moment lest do a gear check," Ino said, "I got a roll of ninja wire, six dozen kunai and shuriken, three cases of food pills and twenty of Choji's homemade ration bars."

"I got the same as Ino-chan pluse sixteen flash bang paper bombs and a two person tent." Shikamaru said blushing a little when Ino looked at him.

"I have my sand." Gaara said.

"Thats it Red?" Ino asked.

"Gaara use to have a seal on him that made him have insomnia and insane for the most part pluse he has the Magnatisim bloodlimit from our teme of a father which he uses on his sand like out third Kazakage used for his Iron Sand technique," Temari said from her spot in Naruto's lap," also I have five dozen kunai and shuriken, my fan, fourteen explosive notes and a one person tent with twenty-five Ration Bars."

"Same Here for me along with my Head Cleaver Blade Zabuza left me and a two person tent." Naruto said tighting his hold on his girlfriend as Gaara lifted the sand to avoid a low tree.

"A-ano I-I have the s-standard t-travel kit and a-a one per-person tent." Hinata stutered out shyly next to Gaara gripping the red haired teen as he exclerated a bit.

"Alright and we already know eachothers skills except for Hinata and Gaara," Naruto said, " Garra what jutsu do you know?"

"Sand Coffin, Sand Burial, Sand Tsunami, Giant Sand Burial and before the exams started I learned the Shukaku's Pike and Shukaku's Shield, and the Third Eye Jutsu." Gaara listed.

"And you Sad-Eyes?" Temari asked.

"I- I know m-my c-c-clans Gental Fist tiajutsu st-style and the Byakugan ev-even though I'm a failure at both." Hinata said.

"Thats not what Mom said," Naruto said, "I overheard her bragging to ma a while back about how you beat both kiba and Shino in spars when you relax and just let your instincts take over."

"Even i can see you have talent Hinata Hyuuga," Gaara said, "I can see the firasity in your eyes, the eagerness to prove your existence like i use to."

"Th-th-think you." Hinata said as the group fell into a comfortable silence until the reached the tower "Alright we'll set up our camp here," Naruto said stopping in a well foliaged area that gave them a good view of the tower entrince, "We have three days this part of the test is over so tonight we won't do a look out shift but tommarow we'll rotate out every hour through out the day and every three hours after dark so we can be rested enough for a fight incase some one shows up." Looking at his team The male blonde continued, "Temari and Ino there was stream a couple feet away would you mind fillinf the canteens."

"Got it Naruto." Temari said leading Ino back to the stream.

"Shikamaru start setting a fire pit and the tents after your done I want three attack patterns before dinner."

"Yeah yeah boss I'm on it." the Nara heir said.

"Gaara dig a rain trench incase it rains so we're not flooded out then get some more sleep since your still suffering from the insomnia seal."

"Very well Naruto Yuuhi." the red head said using his sand to start digging a trench.

"Hinata do a quick scan of the area from that branch with your byakugan then set up a few traps by the tower to slow teams down while we strike."

"H-hai Naruto-san," Hinata said jumping into the tree and forming the ram hand seal, "**Byakugan!**"

"I'm gonna get some fire wood while Shika makes the pit," Naruto said the Gaara as he passed, "I expect you to take a nap by the time I'm back Gaara."

"Hai." Gaara said.

Naruto walked a few feet and started gathering wood.

"You know it was kinda sexy watching you make charge like that."

Naruto turned to see his girlfriend leaning against a tree.

"Oh really." Naruto asked.

"To an exstent though," Temari said walking over, "you try doing that outside of work and you know I'll kick your ass right."

"Yes dear." Naruto smirked before pulling Temari into a deep kiss.

"Damn your mother for giving us a long ass test." Temari said feeling the heat building between her legs that only her man could give her.

"Just two more days then we have a month until the third part of the exam where when we're not training we can just lay in bed together." Naruto said

"Fine," Temari said, "Need any help with the fire wood baby?"

"Sure," Naruto said "Anything to see the fine ass of yours bending over."

"Careful," Teamri, "Sex on a mission is prohibited remember."

the couple laughed as the continued gathering wood and went back to camp where the team continued to plan for when a team showed up.

**i wanted this chapter to be longer but i can't decide who should Naruto's team ambush and when, I already made the poll so vote for your favorite idea. Read on true beleavers.**


End file.
